Happily ever after
by 1995penguin
Summary: The last story of the Ginger arc, a nerving and Topsy turvy story about Ginger and Kowalski, more bad things happen to them, will they ever have a happy ending? It also involves all the penguins having happy endings as well..
1. Ginger's edgy night

Chapter one: Ginger's edgy night

Try not to think of it, try not to think of it, Ginger was engulfed in steam from the shower, she figured that the nice, warm water would untie the knots in her stomach and back. She washed herself at least 2 times hoping maybe the guilt would wash away, the words that came out of Kowalski's mouth, no, Skipper's mouth horrified her, horrifed her to the bone. She just kept washing her what felt like sunken eyes, and tried to wash the images that kept placing themselves in the back of her eyes.

Ginger heard the door open and saw a sillhoute appear on the curtains, she knew who it was. Even though she was far away for 3 weeks and didn't see her beloved, she wasn't in the mood to see him right now, she didn't want to come of strong or anything, she didn't really want to hurt his feelings either.

" Umm Ginger?" Kowalski asked, Ginger could see him scruffing his feet on the mat.

" Yes?" Ginger pretending to be occupaied by using shampoo.

" I....would, er, like to talk" Kowalski asked.

" Umm....sure" Ginger said, she looked up towards the water knob, she jumped up and turned off the water.

Kowalski, being the gentleman he was, handed her her towel. Ginger grasped it and rubbed her face, she put on her waist and stepped out of the shower, as soon as she made contact with the ground she was grabbed by Kowalski who literally pinned her towards the wall.

" I'm sorry Ginger,but I want to talk to you....about well everything" His breath, was slow and steady as it hit her face, it made Ginger blush lightly.

" Kowalski, I'm not comfortable with your choice of conversation topic" Ginger anounced making her voice loud and clear.

" I know.... and either am I, I don't know why Skipper even though of this horrid topic of an idea, but I do know however, that we don't have to engage in such activities....." Kowalski looked at the celiling then back towards Ginger, " So what would you like to do?"

Ginger still was grasped by him, but she felt a new sensation hit her. It was warm and cozy but downright devious, she was suprised that she even thought of such things. Maybe what Skipper was saying aroused her, by the way of her being away with Kowalski, alone. She wanted to slap herself for even thinking of it, her more newely darkned self smiled a huge, bonechilling smile at all those pesky thoughts.

" I don't know" Ginger said still trying to control her mind.

Kowalski let go, even against her regards, she wanted to hold him and yell at him for all the agony she had been through. She was stuck in Ireland for 1 week, 1 week in her mind was a year to her, she wanted to grasp him once more and give him a death bearing kiss, one that would literally suck his breath away. Ginger put out her shaking hands and tried to touch his soft, cuddly chest.

" Would you like to see whats going on?" Kowalski asked while staring at Ginger who was shaking more visibly now. He once again held onto her to stablizle her.

" S-sure" was all Ginger could reply with.

* * *

Missy was stoking her cousin's fur while she slept, it had been years since she had seen her. The hours they used to spend in the fields of Ireland, just running and laughing together. Missy always played with Sasha since her sister was always to busy to spend time with her, Missy didn't really like Sasha's sister anyways. Seeing her again was like a flashback in time for Missy.

Missy used to look just like a red fox when she was Sasha's age, she later turned white when she transferred to New York, she was also small, she looked like a puppy. She was the runt of her litter and she had a growth disorder, Missy never really had been loved by anyone in her family, her mother and father both abandoned her when they knew she would always be that small, that made her a more sore victum for preditors attacks. Her life would never have a happy ending.

Untill she met Sasha that is, she met her frockling through the fields, she ran over to her and they became friends immedaltly, Missy was welcomed into Sasha's family and was titled as Sasha's cousin, Sasha's mom had no problem with Missy's disorder at all, it made Missy feel important again. However Sasha's sister didn't really like Missy at all.

She and her used to get into death fights, coming back with blood and torn off skin, Sasha and her mom would get so aggravted by their quarrels that they started ingoring them. Missy tried to be strong but Sasha's sister, who Missy called bitch, would always get her started and they fight. When Missy was found by the farmer he shipped her to Dublin's zoo.

It was different, no open fields just small sheltered areas. It was Missy's worst nightmare, she wanted to run through fields and catch sheep but she knew it was now a selfish dream. Missy just closed her eyes and wanted it to be over, and over now.

Missy then remembered about her meeting Skipper when she was young, she went to school with him and he was her first love, and his as well. They promised so much with each other, they wanted to love each other it was his promise after all! Untill he left for the penguin academy. Then he changed.

" Umm Missy you up?" Missy head snapped up and turned towards the closed door, she opened the door and saw Kowalski and Ginger both standing there.

" Yes, but please quiet, Sashas asleep" Missy motioned her paw towards her room.

They both stepped in and sat on one of her pillows, Missy walked into her kitchen and opened her cubboards and took out 3 dog dishes, she filled them water and walked back towards her guests. After they recieved their drinks, Missy sat down.

" What would you like?" Missy took a sip of her bowl and looked at them both, flashbacks of her and Skipper sitting in their place, she blinked her eyes a couple of times but it did nothing. What she saw was her and Skipper holding hands.

" We need something to do, tonight we need to take our minds off of something" Kowalski replied, in Missy's eyes he was the picture of worry and torture.

" Well there are many estates avalible for your aquantices, have you tried a restaurant? perhaps some lively food would acquire some pleasentries" Missy suggested, she closed her eyes and took another sip of water.

" Yes but were animals, how would we be able to sneak into a restaurant?" Ginger asked,

" I know of someone would would be able to help, how about a nice place at the Cheesecake factory?" Missy asked.

" Cheesecake?" Kowalski literally screamed at her, Ginger looked at him in surprise.

" Why yes, I suppose you must have heard about cheesecake, a lovely dessert it is as well, I know of someone who would be of assistance, her name is Whitney she's a lovely dalmation, and her owner works at one of the restaurants that was just built around here"

Ginger and Kowalski looked at each other, it was worth something it would get the thing off of their minds, they both nodded in agreement. Missy stood up and walked to call her friend, Whitney.

* * *

P.S: Well it's here the last story of Ginger, I hope you all like it as much as I liked writing it, I'm not feeling well so it might take some time, I also blame sleep for some of the parts that are random.

1995penguin


	2. Stars

Chapter two: Stars

" Umm is this necessary?" Ginger asked while she awaited Kowalski, she was wearing a sunhat that one of the tenants left in the room, Kowalski on the other hand was putting on a black tie.

" Well Ginger, we are technically going out on a date so....I figured it'd be best if we dress up for the occasion" Kowalski said while adjusting his tie in the mirror. Ginger walked over to the bed and climbed on it, the silk still enveloped her in it's softness and made her want to stay there forever, she just wanted to close her eyes for the moment and feel Kowalski laying beside her. She stopped herself before she replayed the scenes in her mind.

" Sure sure" Ginger said while she stared at the New York night scene appear outside, the skyscrapers were touching themselves with majestic blues outside, the orange seemed to be erased or disappeared behind the endless cement jungle outside. Ginger turned her head towards the door when she heard a knocking.

Kowalski waddled over to the door and answered it, a dog was the one standing there. She wear a beautiful diamond necklace and she was of Dalmatian breed, she seemed proper and perfect and seemed like life was a waste of time, that type of person. Ginger walked over towards Kowalski and held him close, it was funny she really did like the fact of being close to him, maybe too much.

" You must be Ginger and Kowalski, yes well Missy asked me to escort you to the cheesecake factory" Whitney smiled a sly smile and walked outside, Kowalski and Ginger followed behind.

Whitney had walked out on the main streets, the alleys anyways. She kept stray from the streetlights and humans, last thing she needed was to get caught by animal control. She had walked through the alleys until she saw a huge sign that read, Sushi bowl.

" This way, but be fast we'll be in the clear now" Whitney darted towards the sign, she saw the penguin holding onto the platypus, he was running as fast as he could.

They all darted towards the dumpsters behind the restaurant, Whitney turned her head towards a rusted, green door, she walked up towards it and barked. Kowalski and Ginger watched from a distance, Ginger still holding onto Kowalski's arm and grasping it now, such an adrenaline rush had once again made her thoughts hit her like rain, each one hitting her in the face and elapsing in her mind.

The door opened slowly, then Whitney was welcomed inside, she turned towards Ginger and Kowalski and winked, she then went inside with the door closing with a thud. Ginger could feel the space around her start to collapse around her, she was alone, alone with Kowalski.

Damn, it felt so good but yet so awkward, as if they were both complete strangers on a blind date. Ginger couldn't even explain the feeling that she was recieving, it was calming yet so rushing at the same time. She wanted to hug him, but restrain from physical contact, she wanted to kiss him, but was scared it would mean something else besides love. For once in her life Ginger felt scared of herself.

The door reopened with Whitney walking out, in her mouth was a doggy bag with the restaurants insignia on it, she walked over towards Kowalski and dropped the bag in his flippers. She turned towards Ginger and nodded, she then disappeared within the restaurant.

Both were curious, Kowalski opened the bag. Inside there were 2 things, two raspberry cheesecakes with 2 spoons as well as 2 fortune cookies and a note. Ginger put out her hand and grabbed the note, she flicked the yellow piece of paper open and read it aloud.

" See ya guys, it was nice to meet you, as well I see very good fortune intertwined in you're lives" Ginger looked confused at the fortune part, she was interrupted by Kowalski who was looking at her with puppy eyes, he kept looking at the cheesecake and whimpering like a puppy.

Ginger laughed a childish laugh and sat down to eat her cheesecake.

* * *

" Do you think my mom can see me?" Ginger said, her eyes full of a child's wonder.

" No not really, stars are only mini suns not spirits: Kowalski said while ruining her bewilderment.

" Oh" Ginger said her voice shifted to a lifeless tone, she was told by her mother that her father was one of the great star spirits, Ginger when she was little would always go outside at night and pray to her father, she closed her eyes and remembered her days as a wide eyed platypus who was still exploring the world.

_" Hey daddy" Ginger would perch herself onto of the log that was above her mother's burrow._

_" I came to visit you again, I just feel lonely" Ginger looked at her reflection in the pond, she returned her gaze towards the stars and her father._

_" All the boys have been picking on me, I try to stand up for myself and I know you've seen them too they call me snow white and told me that I was stupid and ugly" Ginger started to cry and roll into a ball._

_" I try not to cry, momma told me that you never wanted me to cry, but-but if you could see through my eyes daddy, you would see how much I hurt" Ginger looked at the stars, now blurry from her tear stricken eyes, she then looked up and smiled as one of the stars seemed to twinkle for her._

_" I hope that I met someone, someone who will like me for me and love me and I'll return their love, please daddy can you help me?" Ginger looked up hopefully, her eyes stopped leaking tears and she could feel warmness start to surround her._

_" Honey, daddy's gotta go to sleep" Ginger could hear her mother's voice calling her to bed, Ginger would make a little mm-hmm sound and crawl into the burrow, her mother would cuddle her and talk to her, Ginger looked up at her mother and asked,_

_" Can daddy hear me?"_

_" Why yes Ginger dear, daddy can hear you"_

_" Will he help me find my beloved in life?"_

_" Yes, yes he will shine the light on your beloved"_

_" I can't wait to meet him" Ginger looked up at the ceiling and smiled a wider smile._

_It was a couple of minutes of silence, untill Ginger asked._

_" Can I meet daddy?"_

_" What do you mean dear?"_

_" If I build a stairway up to the stars, could I dance with daddy and see him?"_

_" Of coarse you will Ginger, when God calls you into his wonderful haven"_

_Ginger smiled blissfully and closed her eyes, she fell into a peaceful sleep._

Ginger reopened her eyes and looked at Kowalski, he was still peacefully staring at the stars. Ginger herself stared and smiled when she saw that one star twinkling at her, slowly she put her arm out and cradled the star in her arms.

" Ginger?" Kowalski sat up and looked at her, amazed in wonder at what she was doing.

" Thank you daddy, it's me Ginger I'm sorry I haven't said much, but I will now" Ginger stood up completely now, not even aware of Kowalski watching her with such curiosity, Ginger just stood up and could feel the warmness surrounded her again in the light of the star.

" I found him, the one for me, because of you" Ginger started to cry, she could remember herself as a child asking, _when will I meet him?, Will he love me for me?_ Ginger was sure of those answers, each one was yes. Ginger closed her eyes and fall backwards unto the ground, she could feel Kowalski's flipper holding her up. Ginger looked up and to her surprise, there were two stars twinkling.

_I hear you mom and dad,_ Ginger thought while she wrapped herself in Kowalski's supporting flipper.

* * *

It was a lovely evening, even better then she imagined. Ginger walked up to the bed and curled herself in the blankets, she lay there while Kowalski said he needed a moment to freshen up. Ginger just sat up in the bed and flicked through the channels on the TV. Nothing interested her so she turned it off, she just awaited Kowalski.

Once she heard the shower turn off she turned her head towards the bathroom door, when it opened Ginger couldn't stop laughing. Kowalski was all fluffy! It was really funny and a little bit of cute, Kowalski just stared at her with unapproval.

" It was the hairdryer I swear!"

" Sure, Kowalski sure" Ginger said while holding back tears from laughing to much.

Kowalski waddled over to his side and climbed up, he curled himself as well and stared at the frilly canopy. They were both shadowed in silence for a while until Kowalski turned to her and spoke.

" You know, I read what those fortune cookies had forseen" he put his flippers up and moved them about wildily, making fun of the fortune cookies is what Ginger took from them.

" Yeah and what did they say?" Ginger looked at him she had forgotten about the cookies, she was so engulfed in the soft, spongy raspberry cheesecake that if she could have asked for seconds she would have.

" They said a new movement may be happening soon, I wonder what that suggests" Kowalski said while returning his blank stare towards the canopy.

Ginger mimicked his movements, she too stared blankly.

" I'm not sure"

Another cloud of silence.

" Oh for the love of Einstein!" Kowalski's sudden reaction made her jump.

" What? what is it Kowalski?' Ginger asked while her voice was mixed with confusion and terror.

" I just can't stop thinking about Ginger, it's such a pest but yet it makes me think"

" Well can you tell me?" Ginger was full of worry.

Kowalski immediately put his flippers around her body and pulled her close, he kissed her and kissed her hard. Ginger was gasping for breath and trying to get out of his bear hug or strangle, she wasn't sure of what came over him, then it hit her like a recking ball. He was thinking the same thoughts that she was.

Kowalski took himself off of her and looked at her with worried eyes, he was probably worried that she thought that he was crazy. Ginger didn't want to pass off those vibes so she just stared blankly at him, unsure of what to say.

" Kowalski..."

" Ginger, I just can't help myself, the fact of losing you again to some unknown force is aggravating me like nuts, I just can't help it do you understand?"

Oh yeah, she understood, understood too well.

" Kowalski" Ginger said with a little hastiness in her voice.

He turned in her direction.

" I'm here and I'm ready" Ginger said while swallowing a lump in her throat.

* * *

P.S: Hey I'm not sure what people will think of this, I might lose a couple of people that liked the story, I apologize but I thought it would work this way think of Breaking Dawn my Ginger arc is based off the Twilight saga. Well I won't have much time left to write, I'm leaving for the Dominican Republic on December 6th, so it'll be put on hiatus for a while, but please be patient this story has become my life now, I can't wake up without thinking, Did I get another email? another comment? Sorry, I've said more than usual.

Cheers!

1995penguin


	3. Wonderous

Chapter 3: Wondrous

Waking up to the morning sun that shattered throughout the room, blinded her closed eyes. Ginger sat up and stared at the beautiful day dawning outside, she smiled to herself when she felt a flipper enclose around her arm. Ginger looked down into Kowalski's tortured eyes.

" Kowalski! what's wrong?" Ginger jumped with panic, never before had she ever seen him like this. She felt his grasp and held it close to her chest.

" Ginger, I-I........why? why did I do that?" he asked, his smooth voice was inverally thick and lifeless.

Ginger knew what he was talking about, about last night. Kowalski lost it and frankly so did she, she succumbed to his feelings and his as well, she didn't remember much just Kowalski throwing up with nervousness like he was drunk.

" Oh Kowalski it was fine, I don't know about you but I enjoyed it, I really don't know what to say to say about that" Ginger leaned closer towards him, to her surprise Kowalski leaned backwards.

" I'm sorry Ginger, but I wasn't ready for such a big step in our love life, I've heard of fast love but not that fast" Kowalski seemed to cover his face as if embarrassed.

Ginger quickly pulled the sheets off his head, she leaned towards him and kissed his forehead, she looked at Kowalski who seemed to be turning green. She quickly got off of him and he dashed for the washroom, she heard a couple of stomach turning sounds and quickly tuned them out of her ears. Kowalski walked back out and was holding his stomach, he looked terrible and what made it worse was that he never looked at Ginger for a while, he just laid down.

" Kowalski?" Ginger asked, careful to not invade in his space.

" I'm sorry Ginger, but after what we did last night I can't help it, to see you there and me ruining your childhood innocence, I-I just get sick to my stomach" He paused for a moment and swallowed loudly, " I don't want you to think that I'm avoiding you, that's not it at all, I just want to relax"

" I understand" Ginger felt a little upset, no matter how he put it, it was still a get away from me sign to her.

" I don't want to ruin your day, why don't you go for breakfast somewhere, I catch up sometime" Kowalski suggested, after a moment of silence.

Ginger looked at him, she nodded even though she didn't want to leave him alone.

" Sure, I'll see what Missy is up too" Ginger hopped off the bed and walked to Missy's home.

* * *

" Oh I see, Kowalski's feeling guilt about it" Missy was pouring Ginger some tea into one of her dog bowls, she had seen Ginger and it wasn't her at all. This Ginger was upset, tortured and completely out of line.

" Yeah, but I didn't mind it, if only he could see that" Ginger said while stirring the tea with her finger.

Missy came and sat down, she stared outside where Sasha was, she didn't want Sasha to listen to their conversation, she was still a child and they were not. Missy nodded and took a sip, she looked at her reflection in the tea and stared at Ginger.

" I knew Kowalski for a while, Skipper introduced them to me when I was dating him, he seemed so shy and such a gentleman as well, I only liked him as a friend but I knew that the whole dating thing wasn't his forte"

" You dated Skipper?" Ginger looked up at Missy bewildered.

Missy's eyebrows crossed and she looked downwards, a muffled yes came from her throat, Ginger took a sip and nodded she knew that Missy wouldn't like to talk about it.

" Anyways, I know Kowalski and he feels regret about it, even if he is a male he isn't one who is addicted to sex, you can tell that just by looking at him and even in his tone of voice"

" Yeah I know that I never thought I'd enjoy it either, but how can I convince him to do it one more time?" Ginger asked

" Dear it's not my business, this is your sex life not mine, however I'm sure you can convince him" Missy looked at her and smiled a comforting smile.

Ginger looked at her and smiled back, she lost well her awakened mind lost, her subconius had won the battle, she had the scene replayed in reality this time and she enjoyed it. Ginger wasn't one to say much but she did think it was wonderful.

" Now, would you like some breakfast?" Missy offered some scarps that she received every morning.

Ginger nodded and ate some of the scraps of food with Missy, while they talked and talked. After she was finished Ginger wanted to talk to Kowalski.

* * *

" WHAT? no absulutly not!" Kowalski screamed at her while holding Ginger down against the pillows.

" Why not? I liked it Kowalski and I say yes" Ginger said while unpinning herself and propping herself up.

Kowalski put his flippers on his face and moaned, he looked up at Ginger and sighed.

" Because it is inhumane in my eyes and disgusting as well, Skipper just got to us it'll never happen again, you hear me?"

" Yes but so what? I thank Skipper for this, the time we got to spend with each other was marvelous wouldn't you agree? And besides there had to be at least one thing that you enjoyed from it" Ginger was sure of that part.

Kowalski didn't answer, instead he turned around and muffled his screams in the pillows, slowly after a moment he returned his gaze towards Ginger. He looked more distorted inside he then put on flipper on her nose, Ginger really missed that.

" I'm not agreeing with anything instead, I'm kicking myself for even giving those grunts of pleasure" Kowalski said with a little redness appearing on his cheeks.

Ginger put one hand on his shoulder and smiled, so he didn't mind it that's all she wanted to hear, it didn't matter if they kept doing it just as long as he didn't mind it. She leaned closer and placed her head on his shoulder.

" Do you want anything to eat?" Ginger asked Kowalski, Kowalski stared at Ginger and thought, he then nodded and smiled.

" Let's go back to see Skipper I think it's feeding time anyways"

* * *

Ginger when she arrived at the zoo she was exhausted, funny the zoo wasn't that far from the Chelsea hotel she must have just been lazy for the past couple of days. Kowalski stabilized her and held on close to her, when they arrived at the penguin's exhibit Ginger felt herself start to fall over.

" Ginger?" Kowalski held onto her more closely now he looked at her with worry, Ginger smiled a assuring smile and held herself up.

" I'm fine, lets go in and see what's up"

Kowalski kicked the fishbowl open and jumped through, Ginger did the same. When they came into the penguin's HQ they were met by Skipper's curious eyes. Ginger wanted to hug him and kiss him for bringing Kowalski so close to her, instead she saw Kowalski glaring at him and pulling Ginger towards his office.

Kowalski sat her down on a chair and went to work, it must have been his way to get away from all that happened. He was tapping on his speak N spell and looking at blueprints, Ginger walked over to him and peered at what he doing.

" I thought you were going to eat breakfast?" Ginger eyed him curiously, Kowalski never returned her gaze.

" Hmm? oh I just thought of something"

Ginger just rolled her eyes and walked out of the office, when she did she saw Skipper standing me casually at the doorway, Ginger looked at him this was her to say thank you and to ask one question.

" Skipper can I talk to you?" she asked timid as usual.

" Sure thing Ginger come here"

Skipper and Ginger sat down beside the ladder, away from Private and Rico. Ginger looked at Skipper and tried her best to smile. She was a little nervous talking to him but she figured it would be the best time,

" Missy, umm told me about you and her, I was wondering about that" Ginger said trying to get it out slowly but quickly.

Skipper looked at her, mostly glared, he tapped his flippers together nervously and then sighed.

" Yes I did date Missy, for a while but it didn't work out, to be frank she just got annoying to me and I put my foot down, I felt okay but I knew she would never live it down, I tried to ignore it but I don't know how to you know say I'm sorry" Skipper confessed.

Ginger understood and nodded, she smiled a nice comforting smile at him and put her hand on his lap.

" Just say your sorry, it's simple"

" Not as simple as you think, you see a couple of nights ago she kissed me"

" Oh"

" Yea"

They were in complete silence and Ginger wasn't really sure how to respond to that, she just waited for Skipper to break the silence but he never did, she figured that she should go back to Kowalski and see how he was doing with his work.

She stood up and lost her balance a lot easier now, Skipper grabbed her instanly and held her close, he stared into her eyes his were painted with worry.

" You okay Ginger?"

" I'm fine" Ginger smiled shyly, that was strange that was the 2nd time that she lost her balance today.

" What's wrong?" Kowalski came darting out of his office as soon as he heard Ginger's name being called, he waddled over to her and held her flipper, he still glared at Skipper but kept his temper under control.

" She just fell, she's fine" Skipper said in a tone that was cold as ice.

Kowalski looked at Ginger his eyes filled with tiredness and more worry, he held her up straight and more closer to him then Skipper.

" Ginger that's the second time you stumbled, did you hurt something?"

Ginger remembered about her adventures in Ireland, she did break her knee but Timmy fixed that problem, so that wasn't it at all. She shook her head at Kowalski and smiled her goofy smile.

" No, not as I recall"

" Maybe I should give you a checkup" Kowalski said while looking at her limbs.

" If you'd like" Ginger smiled an unsure smile this time, it made her remember about the first time of the mention of the experiment.

Kowalski then lifted her up by her legs and carried her towards the office, he laid her on a table and started to examine her limbs. He waddled all over the place but couldn't find anything wrong why she would be losing her balance so frequently.

" I'm really stumped" Kowalski said while he flipped through his notebook.

Ginger just set her hands on her stomach, she then looked at herself and cocked her head to the side, was her stomach bigger? no it was probably just her. She turned her stare towards the confused and puzzled Kowalski.

" Well I could do a blood test, I guess" Kowalski then took out a needle, Ginger gritted her teeth in pain as the needle went through her arm, Ginger could see the crimson colored liquid run through the tube, Kowalski took it and put it into a culture plate.

" Okay, I see that there are more white blood cells then red, your immune system must be under attack by a virus that would explain why your losing your balance" Kowalski then put the plate away and turned towards Ginger.

" Which means that you are going to lay down for a couple of days, until you feel better" Kowalski once again picked up Ginger and put her inside of the little hollow that was hidden by the " Private's first prize" plaque. Kowalski had put a couple of blankets in the hollow for Ginger and left the plaque open. Ginger just laid down and watched as the penguin's did a meeting, Kowalski kept looking at her with worried and dead eyes.

Ginger felt herself as a person with no meaning in the room, to bad she couldn't go back to her old exhibit but it was probably taken by another animal, Ginger then turned on her side and fell asleep.

* * *

Ginger awoke to find herself in a field of rye like the one in Ireland, had she dreamt that she was with Kowalski? She wasn't sure but found herself start to wonder through out the field. Suddenly out of nowhere there was a barn, an old abandoned barn was in front of her with lights illuminating from it, feeling the warmth inside of it Ginger waltzed inside.

Inside the barn was dark, there was no one inside or so she thought, Ginger could see a blanketed figure in front of her, what ever it was it was crying. Ginger ran towards it and went to pick it up as soon as she did she felt another presence. When she looked up she saw Skipper standing over her and glaring, behind her Kowalski was staring with even worse eyes.

" Kowalski?" Ginger could see he was the picture of worry and tourture, he had been getting good at actually looking that way. But this was much worse.

Skipper put a flipper between her and the figure which was crying worse now, he then stared directly at Ginger this time.

" It need to go Ginger, now" Skipper then picked up the blanket and tossed it into Kowalski's lifeless flippers. Kowalski looked at with the picture of anger.

" NO KOWALSKI DON'T!" Ginger felt herself start to cry though she didn't understand why, she had a feeling of something being taken away from her.

" I'm sorry Ginger, but this monster needs to be gone" Kowalski then disappeared through the darkness, Ginger stood up to run after him but Skipper blocked her way, in the distance Ginger could hear crying, then a sharp sound as if something was thrown, then nothing.

A terrible pain sliced through her heart and her eyes widened in fear, Ginger felt herself fall to the ground shaken with fear, she looked up at Skipper's unchanging eyes feeling no pity for whatever just happened in the aura of darkness. Ginger cradled herself until she saw Kowalski illuminating from the darkness.

A look she hadn't expected to see in her life, Kowalski. He had blood all over his white feathered belly.

Ginger woke up screaming.

When Ginger saw herself in the hollow, she calmed down, she also saw herself in the eyes of 4 worried and scared penguins. Kowalski was the closest to her, he put a reassuring flipper on her nose, in an instant she calmed down, she then cradled close to him and started to cry. Kowalski rubbed her back and she could feel him start to smile a little.

Ginger herself start to smile.

* * *

P.S : DON'T SAY IT I KNOW! PEOPLE CAN BURN ME AND PUT A STAKE THROUGH MY HEART BUT LIKE I'LL SAY I'M THE AUTHOR SO I FIGURED THIS WOULD WORK SO I'M SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT BUT PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T WRITE ANYTHING THAT'S HATEFUL I'M SURE KOWALSKI DID SOMETHING SIMILAR TO THIS IN OTHER FAN FICTIONS AND IF HE DIDN'T I'M SORRY HOPEFULLY I'LL START A FAD! I'M SORRY FOR WRITING IN ALL CAPS BUT JUST TO GET MY POINT OUT, NOT ALL MY FAN FICTS ARE GONNA BE LIKE THAT SO PLEASE BE PATIENT!

thank you

1995penguin


	4. Unsure

Chapter 4: Unsure

Ginger finally snapped, she was tired of laying in the hollow for 4 days now. She knew that Kowalski was worried about her but she couldn't stop losing her temper, every sound, every voice seemed to tick her off. Kowalski was worried about Ginger's new emotional balance.

He took her into his office, funny she was more heavier then usual. Kowalski laid her on the examining table and hooked an IV up to her, he knew she was losing sleep maybe that's why she was getting angry, he put some sleeping medication into the IV. He turned towards Ginger with tired, tired eyes.

" I don't know what's going on, but you'll be able to sleep" Kowalski said rubbing his flipper on her belly.

Ginger's sheepish eyes jolted upwards at him, her face turned into rage she immediately ripped the IV out of her arm, blood and tears flew from her, she then turn towards Kowalski.

" I don't want to go to sleep that's the problem!" Ginger yelled at him, her eyes bloodshot from the exhaustion that she was undergoing.

" Why not?" Kowalski waddled over to his notebook and started taking notes.

" The nightmares that I've been having, there excruciating, it has you and Skipper and some figure wrapped in blankets, and you keep killing the figure and.... It makes me so upset every time you do" Ginger said sobbing, she didn't want to think of Kowalski as some deranged killing machine.

Kowalski scribbled in his notes, when he stopped he turned towards his cupboards, he pulled out an orange container and popped out a pill, he walked towards Ginger and looked at the blue pill he was holding.

" This is a pill that will make you fall into a dreamless sleep, I made it for Private when he used to have really bad night terrors" Kowalski put the pill into Ginger's hand, Ginger looked at it for a couple minutes then finally popped it in her mouth.

After a couple of minutes, Ginger's eyelids closed and she fell into a sleep, she curled up on the table and Kowalski put a blanket over her, he then felt a presence behind him, he turned around and saw Missy was standing there, she had a look of annoyance on her face.

She walked over to him and swatted him in the face, Kowalski, was in a daze looked at Missy.

" What did you do that for?" he asked, he too was now glaring.

" What the hell did you do to her, I heard from Skipper about her sleepless nights screaming, her losing her temper at every thing are you that f****ing clueless?" Missy started growling and losing her temper, " What else is wrong with her?"

Kowalski was surprised at Missy's demeanor, still he didn't ignore he flipped through his notebook until he found his "Ginger" chart. He stared at it and read it aloud.

" She loses her balance easily, her immune system is overly active, and losing her temper easily"

Missy snarled a bit then looked at Ginger who was sleeping, she was starting to become restless and kicking the blankets off of her, Missy put a paw on her forehead and sighed, she once again turned towards Kowalski.

" That sounds like what happened to my mom during her pregnancy with me, " Missy said softly, she looked towards Kowalski hoping he'd pick up the hint.

Sure enough he did, she heard a piece of paper being ripped, she saw Kowalski in wide eyed fear now, he waddled over to her with his mouth wide open. Kowalski laid a flipper on Ginger's stomach and swallowed a lump in her throat.

" You see genius, Ginger conceived with you but her body is not used to your gene so it's attacking the zygote, which means that her body is going to kill that child unless you get it out and soon" Missy glared at the confused but panic stricken Kowalski.

" No....no...no....she can't be" His voice was barely a whisper, he slowly started to fall towards the floor.

" I can prove it to you" Missy ripped off the blanket and pressed her paw against Ginger's stomach, it pressed down a bit but not much, it revealed an egg looking shape, Missy looked at Kowalski.

" No....no...no" was all he was saying.

" I'm sorry Kowalski but she is, you'll have to tell her, she has all the symptoms of a cross breed pregnancy, I should now I'm part red fox and arctic."

" All I know is that her body is going to kill that zygote and it won't be pretty, you can either abort or have an emergency c-section when it's time" Missy walked towards Kowalski and helped him up.

Kowalski snapped up he looked up at Missy,

" How will it kill the zygote if it's in the shell?"

" It's use a toxin in her body to devour the egg and destroy it from the outside in, do you have an ultrasound machine or anything?" Missy looked around his cramped office, looking for the right machine.

Kowalski nodded and pointed at a makeshift ultrasound machine, he turned it on and put on an earmuff looking thing on Ginger's stomach, on the screen they could see the egg perfectly, Kowalski turned back into his insane self.

" Hmm, I see the egg and do you also see the black spots appearing on the egg's surface?" Missy said while pointing on the screens.

" I wish I didn't see anything" Kowalski whispered and looking at Ginger.

" Stop it, those are the cells that were sent in order to kill the egg, but it's taking a while you might be able to do the full pregnancy, but it'll either be a penguin pregnancy or a platypus one, only time will tell, right now it's an platypus egg"

" How much time do we have before the egg is completely destroyed?" Kowalski asked while standing Missy, looking at the screen.

" Well it's taking it's sweet time, so you might be able to have a full pregnancy but I wouldn't hold my breath, I feel that we need to find out what kind of species it'll be" Missy turned towards Kowalski and stold his notebook from him.

" How many chromosomes in a adelie penguin?"

" Er...38"

" Okay how many chromosomes in a platypus?"

" 52"

" Okay it is dividable together that makes 64 and divide that by 2 you get...... 32, that means that it'll be a new breed with 32 chromosomes, sometimes it'll be one species and not another" Missy said while looking at Kowalski, Kowalski looked at her curiously.

" Okay" Kowalski manged to say, he kept his eyes on the sleeping Ginger.

Missy then grabbed Kowalski in her arms.

" Take care of her and make sure she doesn't show any signs of labour" Missy then walked away from Kowalski and into the other room. She saw Skipper and she glared.

* * *

Missy just stared at Skipper, she walked over and sat down beside him, Skipper never said a word but the look on his face said he wasn't going to say much. Missy could see that about him but she didn't want to look at him.

" Skipper"

" Missy"

" I'm sorry, about the whole other night thing" Missy started while turning to face him.

" It's fine Missy" Skipper replied.

" No it isn't your just a friend that's all you'll ever be in my life, I wish that I could rewrite our histories and forget about us," Missy had a hard time saying she wanted to forget about them, together.

She felt Skipper put his flipper on one of her paws, she turned to see him smiling a sly little smile.

" No, I'm sorry as well but I wouldn't rewrite our history at all, I'm glad I met you and you know why? because you made me the way I am today and I couldn't be happier"

Missy could feel the tears start to flow from her eyes now.

" But I don't, you changed so much and you started to avoid me ever since you went to the Penguin academy, you changed to a cold hearted, thick skinned person" Missy explained.

" And you know why?" Skipper asked calmly.

Silence.

" Because I was scared of hurting you"

Missy's head snapped up and she turned towards Skipper, her eyes still filled with tears but filled with surprise, never in her life had she ever expected Skipper to say that he was scared of hurting her.

" In the academy we were taught that feelings were useless, I knew that wasn't true but it was shoved down my throat until I was forced to agree with my adviser, when I saw how free you were I got jealous, I then said that I couldn't hang out of love you anymore..... but....." Skipper stopped talking.

Missy looked at him with curiousity, she wasn't really sure what to say to that, she just awaited Skipper to finish his sentence.

" But after that kiss you gave me, I got surprised and I realised something, I still liked you and I compressed my feelings, the whole _I'masolider_ was pointless to say to you" Skipper leaned closer towards her, Missy leaned backwards.

" I'm sorry" Missy said thinking she made a big mistake.

" No, thank you" Skipper said and he leaned in and gave Missy a breathtaking kiss.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginger awoke to find herself still on the table, she looked around and saw an earmuff attached to her stomach. She found a cord attaching itself to a monitor at the edge of her bed.

" Kowalski must be doing his experiment on me" Ginger thought excitedly, she then looked at the screen and was suprised at what she saw, on the screen was an egg, she looked at and said aloud.

"Oh Kowalski must be doing an experiment on an egg" Ginger took the earmuffs off of stomach and returned her gaze to the screen.

The egg was gone, Ginger then felt herself involuntarily start to put the earmuff back on her stomach, the egg reappeared, she took it off. The egg was gone.

Then it struck it her and struck her good.

* * *

P.S: sorry couldn't think of anything to say.

1995penguin


	5. Unexpected

Chapter five: Unexpected

Ginger could feel her brain shifting through her thoughts at the speed of lights, she just couldn't get over the fact that she had an egg, or something like that in her stomach. Her mouth opened and she wanted to yell or at least scream something, her mouth only made a gaping silence sound, just plain quiet.

She turn around and whipped her feet off the side of the bed and she tried to jump off the table, doing so she fell right to her knees and hit her legs off of the hard cement flooring, she felt so dizzy from the medication and the virus, not the virus it was something else causing her this. This time she could finally open her mouth and manage to scream.

" KOWALSKI!" she yelled with all her might.

Kowalski ran right into the office, he tripped over Ginger who was lying in the middle of the floor, she looked up at him with her eyes filled with terror, she put out a shaking hand which he rapped around his flipper, she then started to break down into tears.

" Kowalski, how-how long have you known about this?" Ginger asked while down towards the floor,

Kowalski swallowed a lump in his throat, he was hoping that Ginger wouldn't notice it'd be better if he could just get rid of it right away, he didn't want Ginger to give birth to a new creation that could possibly be a monster as well, with the chromosome number being weird and abnormal he wanted Ginger just to not have conceived in the first place.

" A little while, Missy informed me about it, you might have to abort" Kowalski said looking down at her, her eyes not meeting with his.

Ginger's head snapped up in an instance, her eyes with terror and fear, tears flowing more swiftly and quickly now. To Kowalski's surprise she cradled her bloated and enlarged stomach, she looked up at Kowalski and glared.

" Touch the egg and you'll have me to worry about"

Kowalski took a step back, a little astonished about her reaction really, he knew Ginger to be carefree and always smiling not some angry, furious person. He just looked at how hard she was holding and rubbing her stomach, he then walked towards Ginger. Ginger was know getting nervous, but when she realised that Kowalski wasn't going to hurt their child she unwrapped her arms, she was so tired and sick feeling to herself it wasn't even funny.

Kowalski slowly put out his flipper and made his way towards Ginger's stomach, relucent at first he pulled his hand back, he was a man of science not a father, at least not yet anyways. Ginger rolled her eyes and pulled his flipper and placed it on her stomach, she looked up at Kowalski with tired eyes, she just wanted to relax.

He was amazed, he could feel the hardness of the egg forming inside of her stomach, such a atrocity of nature was what he thought, he could feel Ginger and the warmth of the zygote and the mother together, they painted such a picture that was beyond beauty in Kowalski's eyes it was a picture of a very special thing,

A family.

Kowalski smiled a wide smile, something that he hadn't done in a while, he turned towards Ginger who smiled a shy smile towards him. She then placed her hand on top of his flipper and they both felt the egg, together.

After a couple of minutes Kowalski hooked her back up to the ultrasound, the egg was there and the spots were still in the same place, unmoving. Kowalski took note of this and wrote it in his notebook. Ginger cocked her head to the side in confusion, she wasn't sure of what the black spots were on the egg, in her heart she knew something was bad. She turned her head towards Kowalski.

" Umm, what are those spots?" Ginger asked while pointing at the monitor.

" Ginger, there cells that are meant to destroy the egg and the fetus as well" Kowalski said slowly walking to her, after her episode he wasn't sure how she would act.

" W-what?" Ginger asked whipping her head towards the monitor.

" Yes you see a cell from me was a different gene in your body, your immune system saw it as a virus or disease and now it's destroying the egg by using chemicals stored in your body, in order to destroy it"

Ginger could feel herself groop her stomach, she saw that the egg got cramped on the moniter, Kowalski looked at it and gasped, the whole bottom of the egg was completely black, the spots were just starting to form the damage was slowly starting.

" Kowalski.... what the hell are we going to do?" Ginger's temper was starting to snap, motherly instincts is what Kowalski blamed them on.

He put a reasuring flipper on her stomach, astonished by the warmth illuminating from her womb, he tried to smile.

" I'm working on two options, er make that one" Kowalski remembered Ginger's option on the abortion, " We'll have to wait for an emergency C-section"

Ginger glared at her stomach but cradled it again, she liked how she felt like a whole person again, reborn but not quite something was being born inside of her.

" How much time do we have?" Ginger looked up towards him, " Usually the eggs are laid right away, but this one is taking it's time"

" It's because your body sees it as an intruder and not an zygote" Kowalski took his flipper off of her stomach when he remembered that it was still lingering on her.

Ginger stood up and looked at the screen, the egg was vibrating in her stomach and on the screen as well, Ginger stood up and dashed towards the bathroom. Kowalski followed after her and listened to the sounds of her upchucking, he looked worried and went to find Missy, she would know more about this then him.

--

Missy came back with him and still found Ginger in the bathroom, she sounded terrible her lungs and throat must have burning with the bile that must have came from her stomach, Kowalski nodded and let Missy go in to see what was wrong.

Missy walked in and he could hear her talking to her, she walked out and Missy looked at Kowalski, she tried to be calm but the look on her face was distrurbing in many ways.

" Her bodies making too much poison and she can't restrain it, that's the 1st stage of that exaggerated pregnancy, she'll be ill for a couple of day, it'll stop when her stomach feels completely empty, my advice is just to keep liquids to her system and she'll be fine, don't give her any gravol or anything it'll make her worse" Missy then walked away with a flick of her tail she left.

" Okay" Kowalski looked worried at the closed bathroom door.

* * *

God knows how long she had been in there, her throat on fire and her eye lids feeling like they've been gouged out about 50 times, she slowly walked away and opened the door, she was founded by Private who was standing at the door, he looked restless and Ginger knew why, she got out of the bathroom right away. Ginger sat down on the nice, cold cement floor and awaited Kowalski to come out and greet her, she really wanted to meet his smile it would make her feel a lot better. She heard a toilet flush and a really relieved Private walked out.

" I'm sorry Private, I would have left if you said too" Ginger looked up at Private a little embarrassed.

" That's okay Ginger, I was more worried about you then my bodily functions" Private sat down beside her and smiled his nice,warm smile.

" Where's Kowalski?' Ginger asked, the HQ was dark presumably about nightfall, had she been in the bathroom that long? She was starting to wonder herself.

" Kowalski's out he's with Missy trying to figure out about your pregnancy, Rico's out with Dolly on a date and Skippa's here.....somewhere" Private answered. Ginger nodded and turned towards Private.

" When will he, Kowalski be back?" Ginger asked. Private looked as if pondering about the answer.

" Probably soon, why do you need something?"

Ginger nodded and held her stomach out.

" Yes, I need a comforting hug, I feel so lonely even though I'm not alone at all" Ginger answered as she cradled her stomach.

Private smiled and leaned in and gave her a hug, Ginger looked surprise but she did want a little reassuring hug, she hugged him back and said thank you to him. Private saluted to her as if it was an order.

Kowalski then waddled down the ladder, as soon as he saw Ginger not in the bathroom, for once. He smiled and embraced her, Ginger smiled. Kowalski then took Ginger into his office and laid her on the table. He started to mix an orange liquid and then took it over to Ginger.

" Drink this it'll make the egg's membrane stronger" Ginger took it immediately without even having to be told twice, anything to save her child, thery're child she must remember. Within a couple of minutes the ultrasound picked up the egg's movement, this time the egg was surrounded by an orange haze.

" It worked" Kowalski said in awknowledgement of himself, he then turned towards Ginger and rubbed her stomach again, he kind of got used to the warmness, frankly he liked it very much. He then turned towards the monitor and saw the black spots starting to shrink, little by little.

" I see the cells are reacting negatively towards the medication which mean, we might be able to withhold the whole pregnancy" Kowalski once again starting to scribble through his notebook.

Ginger sighed a breathe of relief, she looked at the egg which seemed to be freeing of black spots, she rubbed her stomach again a couple more times. Kowalski waddled towards his table and started to make more orange liquids, probably for the week in order for her to take. Ginger smiled as she saw the egg start to tremble a little bit in her womb.

* * *

" So let me see this little cutey" Skipper said just barging in on Ginger, Ginger was awakened by Skipper and his booming voice, he had learned about Ginger's pregnancy and to be honest, he was damn well proud, he hoped that Kowalski would have calmed down a bit by being a father and not a over dramatic man of science.

Ginger smiled her goofy smile, she let her hand slide freely off of her belly in order to let Skipper put his flipper on her, Skipper walked towards the table and put his flipper on top of Ginger's bulging out stomach, he let it rest there for a couple minutes without saying a word.

He turned towards Kowalski and saluted, Kowalski mimicked his movements perfectly like a mirror.

" You've got a fine soldier on your hands, he sure has a lot of heat radiating from him is that normal?" Skipper held up his flipper, still feeling the lingering heat that was auring his flipper.

" Well sir I'm not sure, Ginger does be seem to be giving off extra heat but that might be normal because of two temperatures functioning in her body" Kowalski tried to answer to the best of his knowledge.

Skipper turned towards Ginger and smiled, he put one flipper on her forehead.

" We could use a man like him, your egg is a perfect addition to the family"

" Thanks Skipper maybe we should call him Skip if it's a boy" Ginger turned towards Kowalski, he nodded his head in agreement.

" Oh please Ginger that's flattering but....really you'll do that for me?" Skipper turned and bore his eyes into hers.

' Of coarse Skipper, you are going to be an uncle as well" Ginger smiled.

Skipper beamed with pride, being an uncle was a big title to him, he turned to the others in acknowledgement.

" You heard her gentlemen, we'll all be becoming uncles, except for Rico he can be the grandfather"

Rico made a grunt of excitement and danced around.

Skipper then turned towards Kowalski and smiled.

" And you get the most important title of all, father"

Kowalski was caught in the moment, he smiled shyly and started to sweat. He nodded and then waddled over towards his desk to double check his notes.

Ginger smiled and she doze off to sleep, Kowalski just moments later had given her some tylenol to break a fever and the heat that she was excelling from her. She fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

When Ginger awoke something felt wrong, terribly wrong, it was something wrong with the egg. Without second thought Ginger dashed towards the ultrasound machine, she put the earmuffs on her stomach and gasped at what she saw.

The egg was lower now, it was starting to enter the birth canal, she gasped in surprise and excitement she wanted to wake up the other penguins but decided not to, she was going to keep this to herself, all pumped up and excited she fell back to sleep,

What she didn't notice of fell was that the egg started to slide even down farther.

* * *

P.S" It's almost over I'm afraid but I'll be back with some new ideas, wish me luck that I get to swim with dolphins in the Dominican Republic.

1995penguin


	6. Relaxing

Chapter six: Relaxing

The days were going on the calender, one day after another and each day, every hour and minute he was closer to becoming a father, this is what tweaked Kowalski's circuits. He just wanted to get away from something that didn't even exist, he knew that he needed to talk with one person, Marlene, she was a female and she would probably would understand about what was going on within Ginger than he would have.

Kowalski snuck out of the HQ and walked towards the otter exhbit, he climbed over the wall and swam towards Marlene's cave, Kowalski was literally hoping that she could help him relax just a little bit would be fine as well. He came into Marlene's cave and looked around, no one was present at the moment, Kowalski walked over to her bed and sat down, surely she had to be home soon.

" Kowalski?" he heard a voice say from the left side of him, he turned his eyes to see a wet, damped Marlene.

" Oh Marlene, I wanted to see you"

" Sure, I just got out of the shower so I didn't hear you, what's wrong you looked stressed" Marlene took a seat next to him.

Kowalski took a giant breath and began to talk, his sentence was stopped short by Private busting through Marlene's cave.

" K-K-owals......" Private was just shaking in terror

" What? what is it Private?" Kowalski stood straight up, in his stomach the feeling that something was wrong was dominate.

" It's Ginger....she's in tears from crying with pain"

* * *

Pain was all she felt, she held onto her stomach, teeth gritting to the fact she could twine the nerves together if she wanted. She could feel every muscle in her abdomen start to contract as suprising speeds, her stomach, tossing and turning the stomach acid hit her stomach wall and it hurt with excruciating pain. She couldn't do anything but cry and scream, Skipper was at her side waiting for Kowalski to arrive.

He held onto her hand and she squeezed tightly, whatever it was, it was bothering her whole body. He could see Ginger's expressions of pain and confusion mixed together, he kept looking towards the office door.

" Where's Kowalski?" Ginger asked, her voice was so quiet it was hard to hear over her grunt of pain and panting.

" I don't know, but he'll be here soon" Skipper muttered, _I hope,_ under his breath.

Ginger groped her stomach and rubbed it, Skipper heard her mutter reassuring words to her egg, he too was starting to feel that something was about to happen to her. Skipper felt Ginger start to tug even harder on his flipper, it was followed by loud screaming.

" What's going on?" Kowalski came bursting through his office doors, his face red from running and his eyes wide eyed in terror and concern. As soon as he saw Ginger in so much agony and pain his face turned pale, he seemed to go back to a ghost of himself. He felt just like going to curl up into a ball and stay there forever, just forget everything that happened between them, plain just forget it.

" Kowalski! she's in labour there's something wrong with her birth though..." Kowalski heard Marlene start to talk directly to him.

" What do you mean?" His head snapped up immedatly at the "wrong" part.

" Well platypuses are mometremes right?" Marlene asked unsure of herself,

" Yes mammals that lay eggs....why?" Kowalski walked over closer towards her.

" Because she's giving birth, _live _birth" Marlene said emphasizing the live birth.

" Wait...what? but....er how?" Kowalski was trying to analyze what was really going on there.

" It's a live animal, theres no egg or anything" Kowalski walked over to the ultrasound machine and put the earmuffs on Ginger's stomach, he put his flipper on her beak and held it there, it seemed to calm her down a bit but the pain was more dominant in her emotions. The machine's monitor showed a blackened egg just sitting in Ginger's uterus.

" I see, the bottom went out first, that caused the egg to break bottom first. The fetus must have slipped through the bottom when it gave out, which is dangerous to the fetus, since the platypus and penguin are egg birthed not live birthed" Kowalski said taking down his notes, he had to admit that the feeling of dread seemed to wave away from him, he found himself smiling at the fact that whatever it was in her womb was perfectly fine.

" Well what do we do?" Skipper asked in his serious tone, he was about as worried as the others, Ginger was still wiling in pain and screaming louder. Marlene covered her ears in response.

" Well you guess do not know anything about live births so I'll do it" Marlene walked towards Ginger, Kowalski walked over and put a flipper out to stop her.

" No I'll do it" Kowalski seemed nauseous at the thought, all the blood and fluids made his stomach swish around nauseously.

" No Kowalski, I know you I'll do it," Marlene turned towards Ginger, Ginger nodded both eyes closing in response to he pain, Marlene turned towards Kowalski.

" She trusts me, go"

Kowalski couldn't argue. He probably would have fainted or had vomited all over the place, even though this was an atrocity of science, his stomach couldn't well stomach it. He nodded and walked out with Skipper to the penguin's main HQ.

They both sat down on the floor beside the ladder, Skipper tapped his flippers on the ground trying to pass the time, Kowalski covered his ears from the bloodcurdling screams arising from Ginger. He kept looking at the bolted door, inside was poor Marlene delivering _his_ child. Why was he such a wimp that he couldn't even be there in order to see his own child being born, why because he was a bad father, he was sure of it.

Just then it stopped, the screaming at least. Kowalski uncovered his ears and Skipper stopped tapping, Private came out of his bunk removing his earmuffs and Rico, he came out of the plaque behind Skipper and Kowalski. They all stared at the door, unerving such an animate object can concur at least in Kowalski's mind, finally the door opened revealing Marlene.

"Marlene?" Skipper said for Kowalski who was unable to speak.

" It's fine, I'm not sure of the sex but Kowalski I'm sure you'll know" Marlene motioned with her finger for the boys to follow.

All of them walked in slowly, awaiting the monster that the made or made not seen.

* * *

Ginger was sitting up on the table, blood stained blanket surrounding her with warmth and comfort, the cold table covered in sweat and tears that sprang from her eyes. There Marlene was holding a blanketed figure in her arms. Ginger smiled and opened her eyes, however she couldn't find her voice so instead she wept.

_My baby_ was all she thought.

Kowalski walked in with the others, unnerving eyes swayed towards Marlene and the blanked figure, Kowalski took one step and stopped. Both Ginger and Marlene were smiling which was a good thing, if it was horrid they would have screamed, however Kowalski even knew that Ginger wouldn't be that cruel and abandoned her baby.

Marlene walked over towards Ginger and handed her the baby, None of them saw it yet, except for Marlene. Ginger unraveled the blanket but kept the backside blinded, she smiled and held the baby close to her, she looked up towards Kowalski and nodded for him to come closer.

Kowalski walked over to her and looked at the blanket, one look at it made him smile right away. He then took more of the blanket off of it, the baby was beautiful and cute.

" It's..." Ginger started with excitement.

" It's a penguin..." Kowalski said while admiring his child, he then took off the whole blanket and smiled, " A girl penguin" _A daughter, how wonderful _Kowalski thought to himself.

" She's not just a penguin Kowalski," Marlene pointed out.

Both Ginger and Kowalski looked in bewilderment, Kowalski had turned her over and she reveiled that she had a platypus tail, Ginger smiled, laughed and looked up towards Kowalski.

She looked like Kowalski except shorter and with long, delicate eyelashes and a brown beaver tail attached to her back. Ginger held her back and couldn't stop smiling or crying for that matter.

" What should we call her?" Kowalski asked while still admiring her.

" How about Tallimen? It's always been a creation name of mine, I know it's weird but we can call her Tally for short" Ginger suggested.

Kowalski looked at his daughter then back towards Ginger, he smiled and held his child.

" Tally?" He asked hoping she'd open her eyes.

Ginger smiled and hugged Kowalski's waist.

* * *

1 year later

" Kowalski...are you sure this is safe?" Ginger had to ask, a huge machine was standing in his office, Tally laying on the operation table. Kowalski was wearing his blue and red glasses and having a jump starter in his hand.

" Of coarse, Private tested it for me and it's fine, I want Tally to be smart and intelligent even though there the same thing" Kowalski walked closer to Tally and smiled at her.

Even though for a year she had gone a growth spurt, she grew taller Ginger was sure that she'd be as tall as Kowalski, and she had beautiful teal-ocean blue eyes, she also had long flowing eye lashes like Ginger. Tally was Aphrodite in Kowalski's eyes.

Kowalski put the machine on Tally, she was stunned for a minute and cried, Ginger picked her up and cradled her, Kowalski waddled close and wanted to see if his experiment had succeeded.

" Momma why hath I talk funny?" Ginger looked down towards Tally, her eyes staring up at her.

Tally giggled a little bit, and laughed at her own voice, she then looked towards Kowalski.

" Daddy! can I play with Skippa and Private? and wheres granddaddy Rico?" Tally looked towards the door.

Kowalski's jaw was dropped. His experiment did work and Tally was talking, well actually. Kowalski took Tally and walked towards the HQ.

As soon as they walked out, Tally smiled at the other 3 she squirmed out of Kowalski's flippers and waddled towards the other 3.

She walked up towards Skipper, she smiled and she saluted, much to Skipper's surprise.

" Skippa, can I play with you uncle Skippa?" Tally put her flippers up, Skipper picked her up and smiled.

" Of coarse Tally I can play with you what do you want to do?" Skipper smiled at his niece, he was really proud to be an uncle.

" I heard Daddy did lotts of trawning, I want to try! I want to try" Tally then started running all over the HQ.

Skipper couldn't help but smile, he laughed once and put his flippers on his hips,

" Alright Tally, lets go train"

* * *

P.S Welcome to the world Tally, the next couple of chapters are with Tally getting used to the world, she is one smart plenguin!

1995penguin


	7. Tally:Skipper

Chapter seven: Tally: Skipper

Tally's eyes were filled to the brim with excitement, she watched Skipper doing his training routine that he taught to his students. Tally clapped and squealed with delight as she saw Skipper do a backwards flip.

" My turn! My turn!" Tally ran towards Skipper and put her flippers out as if ready to fight.

" I'm not so sure Tally, your a little young" Skipper still smiled at her admiration.

Tally puffed out her cheeks in frustration, before Skipper's eyes she did a full backflip and even more moves then he expected that she could do. She then finished in a pose with her flippers above her head, Tally smiled a cheeky smile at Skipper, Skipper was stuck in bewilderment.

* * *

" Okay Tally, I want you to try this" Skipper had just finished putting up his bowling pin ninjas, they were all scattered all over the place. He wanted to see if Tally was learning what he had told her.

Tally's teal eyes looked at the "ninjas" she smiled and giggled, she turned towards Skipper, he nodded and she began. Tally ran toddled towards the first ninja and hit him with her flipper, he fell over. The rest of them pretty much did the same when she hit number 2 way too hard, like dominoes they all fell over. Skipper clapped and smiled Tally did the same.

* * *

" Okay good job soldier" Skipper patted Tally's head, she beamed and giggled. They walked back into the HQ. Kowalski and Ginger were sitting by the table playing a game of cards, it was immedatly stopped when Ginger smiled and walked over to hug Tally. Kowalski did the same and they both turned towards Skipper.

" She's perfect for the team, when she gets older that's all" Skipper saluted Tally, Tally mirrored him perfectly.

Kowalski smiled and hugged Tally even tighter, Ginger cuddled with her as well, Skipper looked towards Private who was sitting in a corner all alone, Skipper walked over to him and sat beside him.

" What's wrong Private?" Skipper asked him, Private looked at him and tried to smile.

" Oh it's nothing Skipper, I've just been thinking, about Tally is she the future generation of penguins?"

" Of coarse she is, why are you worrying?"

" Because if Tally is the new options girls then who is the leader or any of that?"

Skipper did have to pause, he did pose a good question.

" I guess we'll have to wait to have children of our own Private, I mean Tally was an accident and a good mistake as well" Skipper patted Private on the back, he returned towards Tally and her parents.

" So Skipper, how well is she?" Kowalski wanted to know, his flippers curled in excitement.

" She's perfect maybe even better then me" Skipper joked around and patted Tally's head. She smiled and giggled again.

* * *

After Tally had been put down for the night, the others decided to have a well deserved poker night, it made Ginger remember the first night that she met the penguins. They all played stomp the wambat again, Ginger won like she did the other time they played, instead of glaring Skipper smiled a kind, reassuring smile. They all had fun playing and Ginger smiled and looked at Tally who a sheepish, little smile appearing on her face.

Ginger smiled wider and returned to the game, she had won 3 fish and the others all won 1. When it was over Ginger looked out towards the moon, she had been wondering about one little thing, where was Marlene? She hadn't been over in a long, long time. Ginger let her eyes wonder towards Tally and Kowalski, he always cradled with his daughter. She would have enough time to visit her. Ginger walked up to the ladder and walked towards Marlene's exhbit.

As soon as she glided through the water, she heard something she hadn't expected to hear.

Crying.


	8. Iciness

Chapter eight: Iciness

As soon as Ginger entered Marlene's cave, something was different. A bunch of scribbled out painted covered her cave, paintbrushes arranged messily scattered across the floor, the whole home had the aura of depression and depth sadness covering it. Ginger whipped her head form side to side wondering where Marlene was. Suddenly she heard sobbing arising from the left side of her.

" Marlene?" Ginger slowly walked over towards the darknened part of the cave, in a shilloute she saw Marlene tucking her knees into her chest and crying. Ginger slowly approched her.

" Marlene?" Ginger asked more quietly.

Marlene looked up towards Ginger, her eyes bloodshot and red from crying probably. Ginger could feel herself start to sit beside her and put an arm on Marlene's shoulder.

" What's wrong?"

" Ginger.... it's nothing it's personal" Marlene said while tucking her face into her knees.

" Still though, do you want to talk about it?"

" I guess, well it's about Skipper and something else"

* * *

Marlene had told about her walking out last night and seeing Skipper sneaking about, curiosity got the better of her so she followed him into an alley in New York's main city street. Marlene found that Skipper was talking to someone, she wasn't sure but it was a female voice, then in her sight she saw Skipper give the voice a hug and a kiss. Marlene could feel her eyes start to tear up once again.

" I don't really get why your so upset" Ginger said while looking confused at her.

Marlene sighed an angry sigh, she turned towards Ginger.

" You never noticed did you?"

" No, notice what?"

" I like Skipper, at first I thought I was crazy but then I realised that I liked him....a lot actually, but after seeing him flirting with that female thing, I feel well devastated" Marlene confessed.

Ginger scanned through her thoughts, she had seen many times that Marlene was in conflict with Skipper, however Marlene had a calm, glazed look in her eyes did she not? She supposed it was normal and natural as well, but Missy was Skipper's old girlfriend and she never heard Skipper saying that he'd rekindle those feelings, did he?

" Marlene, you need to tell Skipper these feelings" Ginger said getting serious towards the whole conversation, " You were there for me and I'm there for you"

" What? tell Skipper? are you crazy? He'll make fun of me I'm sure of it" Marlene looked at Ginger like she had 3 heads.

" I know how you feel, I was the same with Kowalski as well, but once I told him my feelings I felt a lot better, just tell him even if he rejects those feelings" Ginger patted Marlene's back.

Marlene stood up and smiled towards Ginger.

" Thank you Ginger, lets go"

* * *

Ginger and Marlene walked towards the penguin's HQ, Ginger could feel Marlene's pulse via through them holding onto each other hands. Ginger kicked the fishbowl opening and slipped through the tunnel, Marlene came down after her. When Ginger came through she was greeted by Tally's warm smile and hug. Marlene smiled a little smile, as it made her a little upset.

Ginger picked up Tally and turned towards Marlene. She turned her head to see a shilloute of Skipper in the doorway, Ginger nodded and Marlene walked slowly and cautiously towards the doorway. As soon as Marlene got close enough she peeked her head around the corner, her mouth gasped silently as she saw a thing she never wanted to see.

There was Skipper and a small artic wolf beside him.

" How is the baby?" The wolf had asked him, she sat down beside Skipper.

" She's fine, she'll make a fine addiction to the team," Skipper announced.

" That's well, how is the mother Ginger?"

" Ginger is fine even better actually, Tally has actually made her smile more"

" Tally?"

" The baby"

" Oh"

The wolf then stood up and walked in front of Skipper, a smile pulled on her muzzle and she slowly whispered, but Marlene could hear her perfectly.

" I've got to go, I'll see you later, Skip" she then gave Skipper a small kiss.

" NO!" Marlene involuntarily yelled, making Skipper jump and Missy to look up in confusion, Marlene held onto the wall hoping it would keep her stable, tears started to spring from her eyes. Skipper, looked confused wondering what was going on, before he could slip a word in Marlene ran.

Ginger came running in with Tally, she too was confused looking, then she noticed Missy with Skipper.

" I guess I have an idea of what happened"

" What? why is Marlene so shaken up?" Skipper asked while scratching his head.

" Marlene told me something today Skipper, she likes you I guess she's upset about you and Missy" Ginger said standing her ground, Tally who was listening shook her head in agreement.

" Marlene likes me?" Skipper looked in shock more than confusion this time, Ginger nodded and Tally still shook her head.

" I see" Missy looked down and whimpered, she then looked towards Skipper.

" Missy...."

" No Skipper, you made me happy even if you had changed, we could have never been more than friends but we made that mistake, you need to make her happy....you do like her don't you?" Missy asked.

Skipper looked at Ginger, Ginger raised one eyebrow up at him, even she knew the answer. The way he lightened up whenever she showed up, or when she corrected him on his vivd imagination missions, it was true. He needed her more then ever, Missy was right they were only friends.

" Outta my way, I need to talk to someone"

Ginger and Missy both shared a smile as they saw Skipper, all bold and puffed chest, start to walk out of the doorway.

* * *

"_ Oh Marlene, I'm sure you'll find a boy" _

_" Yea your still young, a nice young man will find you and carry you away"_

_" Don't worry Marlene your loved here"_

Marlene put a pillow around her ears, it didn't help how can you drown out thoughts that you create not sound. She kept thinking about the other otters who were best friends who all had boyfriends, the rare one being engaged. They would all comfort Marlene who was still young and the youngest out of the otters, they knew that she would find a man that she would love. They probably didn't count on her crush to be already taken.

" MARLENE!" She heard Skipper's voice boom outside.

" Skipper" Her voice whispered, she removed the pillow from her ears and watched as Skipper appeared in front of her.

" I'm sorry Marlene I really am, I do like you more than you'll ever know" Skipper rapped a flipper around her hand, Marlene looked up in bewilderment.

" What about that dog? I thought you liked her" Marlene asked while getting hastiness in her voice.

" I used to when I was younger, Missy is only but a friend to me, you however after you came here you changed my life around" Skipper took a seat beside her and rubbed her back comfortably.

" Oh" Marlene felt bad about screaming out in the hallway, what was even worse was that she eavesdropped on them even when it was none of her business. Slowly she felt Skipper rest his head on her shoulder.

" Whaddya say? will you stay by my side forever?" Skipper's Sapphire eyes looked up towards Marlene's golden eyes.

" Of coarse Skipper" together they intertwined their hands together and stared at the moonlight shining on Marlene's pond.

* * *

" C'mon Tally you have to eat more than just fish! you need nutrients" Ginger said trying to get Tally to eat her newly found baby food, complements of Kowalski sneaking out to grocery stores.

" For your information momma, fish are highly made of nutrients for the growing body, brain and bone cells" Tally said puffing her cheeks, Ginger rolled her eyes Tally was smarter then her for God's sake, thanks to the intelligent incubation chamber or whatever Kowalski called it.

" She's got you there Ginger" meanwhile Kowalski was loving it, Tally was the dream daughter that any scientist could have wanted, I mean she could talk when she was only a year old.

" I know but I want her to try human food as well, I mean this peas and carrots food is pretty good" Ginger said while sticking her fingers into the jar and digging out it's contents.

" I'm not a rabbit momma" Tally said while sticking out her tongue.

Kowalski started chuckling and continued his work, Ginger was still eating the food really starting to like it. Skipper then came sliding down the ladder, he walked towards Ginger and Tally.

" Is it lunchtime?" Skipper asked Tally.

Tally closed her eyes and nodded, she then sighed and put one flipper on her cheek.

" It would be if momma didn't give me rabbit food" Tally pointed towards the cleaned out glass jar of food, Ginger smiled shyly as she was still looking for more.

" How about this, if you eat the food I'll give you a fish okay?" Skipper bargained.

Tally's teal eyes lit up, she turned towards Ginger and put her flippers out towards the glass jar.

" Okay honey I need to get more" she turned towards Skipper and motioned with her eyes to follow as well.

Skipper and Ginger walked towards the fridge, Ginger opened it and grabbed another container of food, when she closed it she turned towards Skipper.

" So did you make it up to Marlene?" Ginger had to ask while checking the label, it was broccoli, cheese and potato food. Ginger licked her lips in a jokingly tone.

" Yes, I promised that I'd take her out this weekend as a date" Skipper announced, by his tone he seemed proud of his outcome.

" That's good" Ginger replied while opening the lid, she then walked over towards Tally and gave her little bits, even though relicent at first, Tally opened her mouth and ate it still hoping for fish, Ginger turned towards Skipper and winked, Skipper then walked out of his habitat and picked some fish out of the fishbowl. He then returned and gave it to Tally.

Tally ate her hearts content out on the smallest blue fish that Skipper could find. Ginger smiled and took a seat beside Skipper on the ground, she patted him on the back and smiled.

" I'm glad you made her happy" Ginger whispered as they watched Tally giggling and eating.

" Yes, so am I" Skipper whispered.

* * *

P.S: Finally some Skilene going on here! I'm glad by how this is all working out.

1995penguin


	9. Tally:Private

Chapter nine: Tally:Private

" Okay Private.....one gumma bear?" Tally asked while holding up her flipper.

" Okay Tally" Private was holding onto Tally's flipper, they decided to walk to the zooviner shop in order to get some candy.

" Ohh! can we get some candy fish?" Tally's eyes sparkled, anything with the word fish in the sentence she was practically sold.

" We'll see" Private said with a cheeky smile on his face, it was contagious smiling with Tally you felt obligated to smile with her.

" Okay" Tally said as she toddled beside Private, she looked at the zoo around her and smiled and laughed.

When they arrived at the shop, humans were just closing up the shop, the zoo was also closing and the humans were leaving. Tally and Private were hiding behind a garbage can waiting to sneak into the shop. Tally was shaking in excitement.

" I can't wait gummy fish, gummy fish gummy fish!" she sang brightly, she started to dance around Private but he stopped her.

" Wait Tally, we have to wait we'll be in soon" Private smiled reassuringly. Tally puffed her cheeks in frustration, and crossed her flippers.

" Okay"

Just then they heard the door bell ring and the last human stepped out, Private nodded at Tally and she beamed, Private grabbed Tally by her flipper and they climbed up to the closest window, together they jumped off the window platform and unto the checkered, glossy floor.

Tally's eyes widened and she smiled brightly, she looked at the candy sitting in glass jars, butterscotch lollies, gummy fish, gummy worms and brightly colored gumballs. Tally started to jump around and dance around Private once again.

" Yea! uncle Private we get lots of candy!" Tally said still skipping.

" Alright Tally what kind do you want?" Private was already sure of her answer.

" GUMMY FISH!" Tally rang out screaming, she jumped as she saw the gummy fish container, already she was darting towards it, Private running after her.

The shelf was up a couple of meters, it made a shadow elapse around them, Tally was shaking until she saw Private looking at her with saddened eyes, she knew what that meant.

" No gummy fish?" she asked quietly.

" No gummy fish" Private repeated.

Tally hung her head low until she saw something, a little teeter totter or most likely a lever to move boxes was sitting on the floor, pointed towards the gummy fish shelf. Tally smiled to herself and turned towards Private.

" Uncle Private I want some yummy lollies" Tally pointed a flipper towards the shelf with the different colored lollies.

" Okay Tally" Private smiled, glad that she hadn't made a fuss about the fish, he turned and waddled towards the easiest shelf to get access too.

Tally eyed the lever and started to walk towards it, being careful not to attract Private's attention, she pushed it down a bit, the other end stuck up in the air. She knew what to do. Tally stepped back a bit and started to belly slide, when she hit the lever she shot up towards the shelf nearly knocking down every glass container. Tally eyed her prize, she waddled over carefully since she had little to none shelf room to walk with, she picked up a flipper full of gummy fish, she popped one carefully into her mouth.

" Yummy!" Tally smiled, when she opened her eyes she gasped. She was really high up! Tally hadn't thought about how to get down, she couldn't go on the lever do to no belly sliding space, and she certainly wasn't jumping down. She could feel herself start to sob, she then started shaking and looked towards Private who was still picking out multicolored lollies.

" Uncle Private!" Tally screamed through sobs, she was terrified she wanted down and needed help.

Private turned around, at first he was confused he hadn't seen Tally, until he looked up that is. His eyes widened when he saw Tally crying up on the highest shelf in the store. Private ran over to her and saw how his vision had played a role in her height, from the lollie counter she wasn't that high, underneath her however she was pretty much a ways up. He whipped his head around looking for a way to get up towards her. He then found the lever. Starting up a belly flop he went towards the lever but fell downwards, he tried again same result.

" Uncle Private help!" Tally said starting to really cry now.

_Think Private think!_ Private knew the lever was out now, he looked around hoping something could help him out, however there was nothing he could find useful. He turned towards Tally who kept looking around nervously.

" Don't worry Tally! I'll go get help stay there" Private started to walk towards the window, from behind him he could hear Tally starting to cry harder.

" Hurry Private please!"

Private climbed onto the checkout counter and jumped out the window, he wasn't sure who could help him, Kowalski and Ginger were out on a date that night and so was Skipper with Marlene, Rico could be useful but dangerous as well. Private belly slid all through the zoo wondering if someone could help him, just then he passed a their exhibit.

"That's funny our exhibit is a little down further I thought" Private's puzzled look got him off track, he had Tally to worry about not about their home being mysteriously moved, he then noticed their exhibit up ahead. Private jumped over the gate and into the fishbowl tunnel. When he climbed down the ladder he noticed that the HQ was empty. _Great, where is Rico?_ Private thought getting a little annoyed at everything, first Tally is stuck on a 8 feet shelf, second their home is multiplying itself and third, his last chance of finding a helping hand is ruined. Private upset and getting worried, climbed up the ladder and back into the zoo's crossroads.

He once again passed the mysterious exhibit only this time to find something standing on it, was it what he thought it was? It was! There standing in the exhibit was a penguin, but why would there be another penguin exhibit when they were the penguins? But this one was different. When it turned around it scared Private at first, this penguin had red eyes, bright red eyes. It also had yellow streaks of hair falling to it's sides. The penguin looked at Private with curious eyes. It walked closer much to Private's disliking.

" Excuse me are you a penguin?" the penguin had a shy, sweet little female voice on it.

" Yes but I'm in a hurry my niece is in trouble" Private started to belly slide towards the shop, behind him he heard the sound of feet hitting a metal fence.

" I'll come in case you need help sir" In an instance the penguin was beside him, Private never made any contact because her eyes scared him a lot.

When they arrived at the shop, Private first jumped through the window and the other penguin did the same. Private still saw Tally upset and crying, when she saw Private she seemed to stop crying as hard as she was. The other penguin looked up towards Tally.

" Don't worry about miss, we'll get you out of this as quick as possible" the penguin looked towards Private.

" I know I make you uncomfortable, I do that to a lot of people, but quick grab my feet and do you know a double twister?" the penguin asked, Private looked at her surprised.

" Yes my team knows that move" Private then saw the penguin put up her webbed foot, he grabbed it and spun around and threw her up towards Tally. There the other penguin grabbed Tally and swung on one of the containers and fell towards the floor. Tally then ran towards Private and hugged him, she looked at the penguin and smiled.

" Thank you" Tally replied as she smiled, she wasn't scared of her apperance so why was he? At least that's what Private was wondering.

" Your welcome" the penguin started to walk towards the window, Private had to say something to her, she did help Tally out of her pickle.

" Umm what's your name may I ask?"

The penguin turned around, the moonlight hitting her repulsive red eyes, but illuminating kindness and generosity towards them both, her long streaks of yellow seemed to turn white in the light and she seemed so.....so, beautiful. She smiled and looked towards Private and Tally.

" My name's Thorn it was nice to meet you, I'll probably see you again sometime" and with that, Thorn jumped out of the window, Private and Tally watched her as she waddled back to her exhibit.

* * *

" How was your candy run guys?" Ginger asked when she and Kowalski came back home from theri night on the town. Tally ran straight to her arms and smiled, she then told her about the gummy fish, but not the incident, for that Private was glad. However Private couldn't get Thorn out of his head. Skipper noticed this right away and walked over to him, he too had returned from his date with Marlene.

" What's wrong Private?"

" Nothing Skipper, have you noticed that there's another penguin exhibit just a corner away from us?" Private asked, remembering Thorn's blood red eyes.

" Well yes, there getting new penguin species in the zoo I guess, yes the rockhopper sisters they trained at the Penguin academy, we both were top knoch in the school, I even asked her to join us but their leader said no and they did there own thing, I would like to visit them again" Skipper said remembering his days in the academy.

" Why are they so scary looking?" why did that sound like a lie in Private's mind? Like they were all beautiful or at least the one that he recently met.

" Rockhopper penguins are different looking, but the sisters are very friendly and nice, their leader Sarah is very level headed and very ladylike most of the time, her other sisters, Thorn, Minami and Soliarce are all her sister's and they are very top fighters, besides us, I know their eyes are different but they are very nice" Skipper explained.

" Well I met Thorn when walking to the store, she seems nice, but her voice is very childlike" Private explained.

" Well Private that's because she's the rookie just like you in their group" Skipper announced, Private felt himself blush, he wasn't sure why.

" Would you like to go see them?" Skipper asked.

" Sure Skipper" Private replied nervously.

* * *

" Oh my goodness, Skipper? Is that you?" Sarah asked as she was greeted by Skipper who came down the ladder, revealing their HQ, this was a surprise Sarah hadn't seen Skipper in years.

" Yes it is Sarah, how you've been?" Skipper gave a Sarah a friendly hug, Sarah looked at him she knew that Skipper always hated her pomegranate red eyes, she knew a lot of people where scared of her but still she knew that's how life would be as a rockhopper penguin.

" I've been well, me and my girls have been unpacking I've also heard the Thorn had met one of your boys, is that true?' Sarah asked while eyeing Skipper supiousily. She was also holding back a smile, she used to put Skipper on the spot back in her days at the academy.

" Well yes Private, he is my youngest he's here actually but he's waiting for me as well" Skipper looked up towards the opening where Private was standing, quivering over the opening.

" Well please bring him in, I fancy to meet him" Sarah said looking towards the opening, she played with her white streaks of hair as she awaited Private's arrival.

" Sure, PRIVATE!" Skipper yelled, Private slowly waddled down the ladder, he slowly stumbled and started to slip, in an instance a pair of flippers cradled him and he looked up and saw a pair of kind, repulsive red eyes smiling down on him.

" Hello again, Private is it?" It was her, Thorn.

" Yes, yes it is" Private felt his throat start to dry up from embarrassment.

Thorn set him up and smiled, she looked around at him and smiled.

" Awwwww how cute! I never knew that you were an adelie penguin?!" Thorn said as she started to circling him.

" I find them very cute" her eyes looking directly into his, instead of a creeped out feeling, the feeling of bliss washed over him. He then felt her flipper holding onto his, their eyes just staring not even saying a word. Time stood still in Private's mind, he remembered Kowalski saying that's what it felt like staring into Ginger's eyes, was this love? He wasn't sure.

They were inturreped by Skipper's cough.

" Oh sorry" Thorn let go of Private's flipper, Private didn't mind instead he wanted to hold it for a couple more minutes, but he knew that Skipper or maybe even Sarah wouldn't allow it.

' Oh they must be our guests" another penguin came walking out, she seemed to float when she walked not one sound came from underneath her webbed feet. Her eyes a ruby red and her blonde streaks cut short like a mushroom cut, she walked gracefully into the room and smiled when she saw Skipper and Private.

" Welcome Minami" Sarah walked over and bowed towards her, Minami did the same, when she unbowed she walked towards Thorn and bowed, Thorn did the same, she then looked at Private.

" Hello and welcome" Minami put out her flipper, Private took it and shook hands, Minami smiled and then walked to the couch to sit down.

Sarah looked in the darkened hallway, she then turned her whole body towards it.

"Solicarce? are you hiding my dear, it is highly rude, we have guests"

Then another penguin walked into the room, her eyes be almost a pinkish color, her blond hair puffed out on each side of her head, she looked at Skipper and smiled. She then walked back towards her room.

" Please excuse Solicarce, she can be very shy towards people but she is a very intelligent girl" Sarah explained to Private.

Private nodded and Thorn almost rolled her eyes.

" Solicarce is like Rico Private, she is very crazy with her plans" Skipper and Sarah chuckled a little bit.

" Yes I remember Rico, how is he I must ask, no stomachaches yet?" Sarah asked.

" Hey Private" Private turned to see that Thorn was talking to him.

" I'll take you home, they'll be like this for a while" Thorn suggested looking towards the opening, by the look on her face she wanted to leave.

" Okay" Private nodded and together they walked out of the exhibit. Thorn or Private never said a word to each other when they arrived at the exhibit, Thorn turned towards Private. Once again she held his flippers, and slowly leaned forwards. Private could feel his heart racing but also heard Thorn mutter a curse under her breath, she then leaned backwards and put her flippers on her face.

" See you tomorrow" Thorn said as she walked off.

" Wait Thorn!" Private put a flipper out to stop her, but she was already gone. He let his flipper fall to his side and it hung there. Was she going to kiss him? To be honest he kind off wanted her too, just so he could over his fear of her blood colored eyes, and to see what she really was like.

He then walked towards the fishbowl opening and stopped.

"Yes Kowalski I finally understand what you mean" and with that Private jumped through the fishbowl opening.

* * *

P.S: Alright next chapter is about Private meeting the love of his life, Thorn. I'm glad that the last story is about all the penguins having a happy ending, next one will be Rico! Tally is a good luck charm, ever since she was born all the penguin's have been meeting the ones they love.

1995penguin


	10. Sugary

Chapter 10: Sugary

Private sat down beside the plaque and stared at a confused Marlene, she and Ginger woar a smile that touched each others cheeks, a creepy aura surrounded them both.

None of them said a word, but gave each other huge, exaggerated smiles and chuckled, a little hotness stiffed and lodged itself into Private's throat, in the corner he could feel Kowalski's eave dropping eyes watching the whole situation. Beside Ginger there was Tally looking like she wasn't understanding, unfortunately she did understand everything.

Skipper walked in at that exact moment, might as well right? Private should probably write all over the penguin's exhbit that he, how could he put it without being so blunt about it? Maybe he just needs to get it out of his system.

" Uncle Private has a crush on someone?" Tally's piping loud voice rang throughout, Private felt his body go limp and start to sag towards the ground, his body screaming out but comes out as a squeak in his ears and presumably everyone else's. Skipper's cold staring eyes stared towards a lifeless, rag doll version of Private.

" This true soldier?"

" Yes Skippa" Private was worried that Skipper would start to whip him, a soldier can't have feelings that was Skipper's motto, he pounded that into him when he first got transferred.

Instead of a scolding, Skipper placed one flipper on Private's shoulder and smiled, something that rarely happened to him, instead of getting hit on the head, he looked up at Skipper's blue solid colored eyes.

" Go get her that's an order" Skipper whipped away from him and walked towards Kowalski, Private met his stare, Kowalski smiled warmly and slugged back towards his office. Private's expression was pure awe.

" So who is she? Someone I know?" Marlene waltzed closer to him, much to Private's disliking. Ginger stood with Tally beside her, clasping each other hand's.

" She's a penguin, a rockhopper penguin.....her name is Thorn" Private stuttered out slowly.

" Doesn't ring a bell" Marlene sounded disappointed and turned towards Ginger, Ginger's head was cocked to the side and her expression looking confused and in thought.

" I know who she is, she's the penguin that Skipper was talking about last night" Ginger brightened right up as if she just figured out the secrets of the universe. Marlene looked towards Ginger and waited for her response.

" She is a rockhopper and her leader was in the same academy as Skipper I guess at least from what Skipper told us"

" Okay" Marlene was still at a minimal of confusion.

Ginger shook her head and returned her gaze towards Private, his face as if in a spotlight for too long, sweat beads formed down his neck and face.

" Are you going on a date tonight?" Ginger asked quietly, though she didn't need to everybody knew about it.

" I'm going to ask her out tonight, yes" Private slowly got the word yes out off his tongue.

" How exciting" Ginger giddily announced, Marlene did the same but only replied with a cheeky, sly smile.

" Yes.....exciting" Private whispered to himself.

* * *

How did this come about? Of all the things that could have happened it had to be this, Private had never felt so flabbergasted in his life, instead of being by Thorn's side he was sitting beside a metal cage, watching as the moon got higher by every inch. His eyes still replayed the same distasteful images in his mind, he shook his head about hitting it off stuff several times. He put took a bunch of rocks and threw them in various directions. What a distasteful lad he turned out to be. Gram would be ashamed.

It started when Private finally worked up the courage to go to the rockhopper sister's exhbit. He had a bow tie compliments of Kowalski from his date with Ginger a couple of nights ago, according to him ladies love a well dressed man or maybe he learned that from his Zz-top CD he always plays.

Private walked to the rockhopper's exhibit, the moon was at the perfect angle to catch the small ripples of water irradiating from Marlene's pond. The walkway's small cement bricks felt like sands of a beach and shined like stars, waiting to reach the stars themselves.

The exhibits water fountain splashed up and danced around, finding various shapes and patterns in the great abyss above, it playfully lapped down and splashed little molecules of waters onto the bricks below the cages. Private could feel his heart exilaratioing as soon as he felt the cool, damp metal bars.

The water was empty, excluding the fountain splashing everything in site, even Private himself. The ice block was quiet and the whole cage seemed to be a cage itself, isolating itself from time and space and gave a disturbing silence that illuminating around it. Private could remember Thorn's blood red eyes and it made the aura even more bone chilling then necessarily.

He could see his breath form little clouds, they bounced off the bars and into his face, it gave a sweet smell, cod really smells arosing towards the penguin, however he seen Alice upchuck a couple of times when she cleaned the penguin's beaks, tonight the smell seemed like a dew dropped rose, fresh for picking, was it him? Or was the earth extremely artistic tonight? Or was it because he felt like he was going to ask the worlds most beautiful penguin for a night out? He couldn't decide between the two.

" Okay Sarah, I won't be out too late" Private's silence was disturbed as soon as he heard a chipper voice arise, he looked up and saw a small but broad penguin standing aloft the ice block, it was her. She was just staring at the water and watching the small waves start to pull towards the ice block, she just added to the silence, Privates usually bulged out eyes were probably grapes by now.

Thorn put on flipper in the water, ruining the silence, the small drip drops of the water running down her foot into the water, seemed to Private like he was watching an angel bleed. Thorn ran her flippers through her long strands of silver hair, it was usually blond but whenever it hit the moonlight it's color changed. She pulled it back and closed her eyes, she whispered something and dove into the water.

Private watched as she swam in the oppisite direction of him,_ there goes my chance, _though Private half heartily. He turned around slowly and started to walk when he heard something arising through the waves, turning around he saw something he would never forget.

Thorn jumped up and seemed to be dancing in the moon, her strands of hair seemed to cover her breasts and tangle within her fur. Her eyes closed as she waited for gravity to take her towards the pool once again, her body reunited with the water and elapsed her body into a womb shape. When she resurfaced her eyes opened revealing a calmer looking red, she heard a nose coming from behind her, when she turned her eyes met with nothing.

That's how Private got here, he felt so embarrassed like he caught her bathing and she was nude, everything seemed wrong to him. He wanted to forget it but the image of Thorn just swimming was like blasphemy in his eyes, Privates eyes filled up with tears and he started to sob, rolled into a ball and tension in his back arising from the brick wall he was stationed on he just wanted to get rid of this night.

" Private?" He looked up and saw him staring into those delicious red eyes, Thorn's breath was steady on his face turning the fish smell into tangerine in his nostrils. Her soaking wet flipper sent chill beads of water down his back, numbing the pain and calming his hot moment. He found himself holding her flipper in response.

" Private?" Thorn asked again more calmly now, she crouched down beside him and sat down, Private silent as a tombstone just watched as Thorn never said a word either, she was waiting for him to say something not herself. She turned to look at him but he turned away from her, not even meeting her glance.

" Okay" Thorn tried to add some humor into her dialogue, but no chuckle or laugh came in reply. Thorn rolled her eyes and decided it was the hard way. Slowly she leaned her head to the side and put her head on his shoulder, she still had his flipper and left it dangling between them. Still she had no reply, however she could tell that Private was getting a little hot under the collar.

_I'll make you talk _Thorn thought, she stood up straight and held her tongue for a minute, she pretended to be occupied by something in the sky, coyly she turned towards the inattentive Private.

" What do you think of that butterscotch lollie in the window! It sure is a whopper!" Thorn was really hoping that there was no saracasm present in her voice.

" Lollie? Wher.." His sentence was stopped short by Thorn, she grabbed him by his face and pressed his lips against hers, her flippers holding up his neck and keeping them close together, his feathers were so soft just like pillows cushioning her body and his, Private was still confused but kept his lips pressed together and felt his flippers shaking and moving towards her neck as well, he pushed her long silvery strands out of her face and felt his flippers cupping around her neck.

It felt like an eternity one with sound this time, it seemed as if God pressed fast forward and made the whole world sped up and they were statues, unmoving, unaffected by time and the laws of the universe. They were there own world and that's all that matters. Thorn pushed back leaving Private to fall down on the ground, even after the loud thud that came to him, he didn't feel a thing that happened to him. Instead he stared at Thorn, she smiled back at him and she laughed a childish laugh.

She was a flower in full bloom.

" I better go Sarah will be worried, and when you want to talk tell me please" her eyes had worry and pleading inside of them, filling them like helium balloons. She gave him a quick friendly hug instead of an intimate lovey one and walked away, leaving Private dizzy and blissful, he fell backwards until he fell towards the ground and was staring towards the stars, as soon as he did little drops of snow started to fall. The first snow of the season was starting now, and he closed his eyes and smiled.

" Snow? I love snow!" Thorn's voice thundered out of the darkness of his mind, he smiled even bigger. It was the best date he had ever been on in his life.

* * *

" So how was it?" Ginger whispered as she put Tally to bed, Kowalski was putting on her blankets and just finished reading Albert Einstein's biography to her, Ginger still thought it was silly but Tally was always absorbed in his workings. She crept over trying not to make any unnecessary noises, she sat down beside the table where Private, Skipper and Rico were residing at.

" It was wonderful, but do you wanna know the funniest part?" Private asked cheekily.

All 3 of them leaned in closer, waiting for his response.

" I didn't even have to ask her out, she asked me out!" Private burst out into laughter, and rolled onto the floor.

Ginger, Skipper, Rico and Kowalski all looked at each other with huge amounts of confusion.

* * *

" Good night Soliarce" Sarah had just put Soliarce to bed and turned off the lights, she walked gracefully looking at the dark lighted huts in front of her, lights out was her one time to relax and read up on a book she had been itching to finish, To kill a penguin. She walked towards the main room when suddenly she turned around, in front of her a hut was well lighted, she crept closer and sighed in frustration.

It was Thorn's.

" Thorn dear, it's lights out that's an order sweetie" Sarah walked in and was surprised at what she saw, Thorn was just gazing into space, her eyes full of wonder and confusion, she had barely even noticed that Sarah was standing due west beside her.

" Thorn?" Sarah asked quietly with her voice sharp and full of hastiness.

Thorn snapped back to reality and turned towards Sarah's ticked off face, she realised that it was lights out.

" Sorry Ma'am I didn't mean too...I just got back....from umm...er a date" Thorn announced.

" A date?' Sarah surely wasn't expecting this responce, she walked closer towards Thorn, with Thorn shaking thinking she was in trouble, Sarah just sat down on the bed beside her.

" A date with whom?" Sarah had to ask, Thorn was like a daughter to her if her baby had a boyfriend, that meant she had to check him out.

" Skipper's youngest soldier Ma'am, Private is his name"

" Is this true?"

" Affirimate" Thorn replied.

Sarah smiled and patted Thorn's back, she stood up and flicked off the lights, she continued towards the main room. When she arrived she sat down and started reading her book, she felt relieved that it was one of Skipper's men, yes a perfect man for her youngest in deed.

* * *

P.S: Sorry it took so long, I just got back and what a hell of a week, first our flight got cancelled so we went to Mexico instead, that was fine it just got worse, then I find out that my friends go behind my back and try to break me and my boyfriend but it didn't work were still going out, backstabbing bitches.....

Anyways on a cheerful note, I have Happily ever after back on coarse,

Stay thirsty my friends,

1995penguin


	11. Alone

Chapter 11: Alone

" Let me ask you a question Who will give you love? And will you give into those feelings for return?"

A popular question that everyone in Antarctica used to ask, many people believed in breeding and loving each other, except for him. He just use to be the adventurous, daring type of penguin, he never stopped kept on going and found something he really fell in love with.

A flamethrower that the humans left behind, on an abandoned cargo ship. Just off the Antarctic sea you could always find an ice cave in which you could sit all day and watch the grey fading ships start to melt away in the sea. He loved seeing the ships go by and so did his one best friend, Akilina, a female gentoo penguin who got transferred from a zoo in Russia to the wild, in everyones eyes she was the most wonderful and beautiful penguin in all of Antarctica. Except for him, she was a friend and they had all the best time playing with each other, hours of adventuring was the best thing Akilina could ever as for.

" Are you sure this is safe?" Akilina asked as the climbed up a huge ice mountain, they were getting close towards the human observatory, and she was getting nervous, however she knew she was safe in his flippers.

" Uh Huh" Rico grunted, he kept his balance on the usually slippery ice ledge, they did just have a blizzard and they must have climbed this mountain about a million times. They wanted to go to their lookout point, days like today usually had a bunch of ships bringing cargo for the scientists. They made it just as about a blizzard starting to spring out of no where.

" Rico, I'm worried we should head back" Akilina whimpered, she looked at Rico's unchanging expression, he wondered over to his ice block and sat down. He shook his head and Akilina walked and plopped down beside him.

Akilina didn't do much during the snow storm, except put her head on Rico's chest, much to his disliking. He grunted in anger and Akilina put her head up, together they watched the storm blow past and found the occasional ship coming out of nowhere, heading towards the observatory. Akilina started to get a little chilly.

" You know I heard that a lot of penguins get sent there to get experiments done on them, I'm scared cause I might be going soon myself" Akilina whimpered to herself, she was hoping that Rico would actually feel upset for her for once, she hadn't really said much about him of had very much dialogue with him either.

" Grr" Rico covered his ears with his flippers and waddled towards the mouth of the cave, the snow was starting to just fall down gently, Rico could see the barbwired fences and huge grey cement buildings with huge search lights dancing around the place, to Rico it seemed like a prison. He leaned closer hoping to get a good look.

" RICO WATCH OUT!" Akilina screamed out, Rico turned to see what was wrong but instead his foot slipped and he started to fall towards the ocean. Akilina waddled as fast as she could towards Rico but he already fell leaving a splash in the water. Akilina held onto her mermaid's purse necklace and started to almost fall into the water, she paused and looked to see Rico starting to float towards the observatories.

" No not there" Akilina finally cried out, she stared towards the building as Rico just touched shore and the searchlight seemed to find him, with a heart in her mouth Akilina started to slid down the mountain, she kept getting hit by rocks that jagged out of the slope, with tears in her eyes and with blood starting to poke through her belly flippers, she still made it till she felt herself start to hit the foamy cold waters.

Akilina poked her head upside the surface and saw Rico's body being illuminated by the searchlight, in the distance she could see humans coming out with face masks and big burrly coats, they stepped out of the gates and took Rico, Akilina stepped back a bit so she wouldn't be taken away, she hid behind a big rock that was being hit by waves, Akilina got hit a couple of times in the face but kept her tear and sea water stricken eyes on Rico. Right now Rico's body was being taken into the building, as soon as the humans brought him inside the gates and closed it, she knew it was too late. Akilina swam close to the shore and pressed herself against the gate.

" Rico......Rico......Rico" Being lost in her paranoria of her friend being put through vigorius tests, she felt as if she were to blame, if she hadn't been so worried about Rico saying some out of pity this never would have happened. Akilina slumped beside the gate and wondered about what was going on with her friend.

"О Боже мой, пусть Рико будет хорошо! пожалуйста"

* * *

" That's 29 beats per minute" A voice arose from Rico's subconscious.

" A little low ain't it? Oh well you should take a look at this x-ray of his stomach, it's huge for a penguin of his size"

Rico opened up his eyes, all he could was a blinding light that looked as bright as the sun, as well he was strapped to an operating table, a doctor with a pair glasses looked right at Rico.

" Your awake now I see" The doctor came over to Rico and tried to put his hand on his head, instead Rico snapped his beak towards the doctor, retracting the doctor put his hand back towards him.

" Don't worry little fellow were going to fix that over sized stomach of yours" The doctor said as the other one came behind the gurney and pushed him through the huge grey door and into a poorly lightened hallway.

Rico was then put into a new room one with more blinding sun lights then before. It was covered with doctors walking the floors and each one had face masks covering there mouths, they ordered Rico to be moved over into the lights, being pushed and trying to escape but it never worked, Rico was still as a rock as a doctor poked him with a needle. Screaming in pain Rico could feel himself start to drift off.

* * *

It was pure dark, just Rico standing in a black abyss. He heard sounds of people whispering but no one was present, he turned around in a circle for a couple of times, by the 5th time he wasn't alone. When he turned to the front he saw Akilina standing, more floating and drifting in front of him, her topaz colored eyes bore into his soul and she had a serious face on her.

" Rico can I ask you a question?" Her voice unusually serious, no hint of laughter or humor was present in her speech.

Rico nodded his head.

" Who will you love? And if someone makes the first step will you give them the love in return or reject it completely?" Akilina asked very solemnly.

" Huh?" was all Rico say, he was confused by why Akilina even asked this question, instead he stared at her and nodded.

" I see that's wonderful" Akilina came closer to Rico, the tips of their noses touched but their lips were still inches apart, Akilina's topaz eyes were staring into Rico's ocean blue ones, she had her flippers around his shoulders and she just gazed at him, no one moved but just stared at each other, finally Akilina whispered in Rico's ear.

" Wake up, somethings gone wrong"

* * *

Rico jolted upright, still strapped down on the operation table, he glanced around and found him in a different room now. There were no doctors walking loosely the room was pure quiet and empty, it made Rico really anxious to get out of the building, outside of the glass window beside him he saw two human silhouettes and heard them talking.

" Doctor what should we do? We put him in the wrong type of room now he has a bunch of machinery in his stomach walls, we can't leave that in his stomach can we?" a female voice was the one that was talking.

" No but I do know someone who might be of assistance, you remember Dr. Ota right? He was here on transfer once but he moved to New York city, he might be able to help out with that penguin, plus he can put him in the zoo as his new home as well" The male doctor replied. The female doctor nodded her head in agreement.

Rico didn't really understand what was going on, but he did have a big lump in his throat, when he burped a huge pair of scissors arose from his mouth, spitting it out and feeling scared about what happened he burped again, this time a dental mirror sprang out of his mouth. Rico kept burping and more supplies came up from his stomach. He stopped once he heard the door open up, the female and male doctor came in and their eyes bulged out at the bed that Rico was in.

" Doctor those are the supplies that he ate, he.....he regurgitated them?" the female doctor was in awe.

" That's amazing! Such machinery in his stomach should have been dissolved by the stomach acids but instead, he regurgitated them" the male doctor picked up the slimy dental mirror and examined it.

" Still I would feel comfortable if we sent him to " the female doctor said while she raised an eyebrow at the male doctor.

" Yes of coarse" and with that both of the doctors left, but not without pricking Rico with a needle of coarse.

Making him fall asleep again.

* * *

Akilina was still sitting in the ice cave, it been the horizon now but she still didn't care, she could hear her mother and Rico's calling them for supper, but she tuned out their voices, one sentence with the word Rico in it made her throat form a huge lump. She stared up at the icicles forming on the cave's ceiling she remembered the first time that she and Rico found this place, closing her eyes she wanted to keep that memory close to her heart, instead she was interrupted by a loud fog horn sound.

Turning her attention to the mouth of the cave, she saw a huge cargo ship being shipped outwards toward the sea, for some reason Akilina waddled over towards the mouth and saw that the ship had a bunch of boxes with air holes, one mischevious little emperior penguin poked his head out, Akilina was surprised but had to ask what had become of Rico.

" Excuse me but do you know of Rico?"

" Yes I do miss, he's on this ship being shipped out to New York, something went wrong during his operation" the penguin chipped.

" Operation?" Akilina felt her stomach grow weak, she couldn't imagene Rico getting an operation for nothing, nothing at all.

" Is he coming back?" She had to ask, she might as well shatter the whole mirror instead of rebuilding it.

" No none of us are, were staying in New York"

The ship sailed farther away, and the penguin waved good-bye towards Akilina, she tried to wave back but she couldn't manage too. She slumped back towards the ice cave and sat beside the ice block that Rico was sitting on moments ago, slowly she could feel the tears start to drift down her face, slowly she felt her flippers cover her eyes and she couldn't stop sobbing, slowly she felt herself start to fall apart.

" Rico.....I'm sorry but I promise I'll meet you again, I'll meet you in New York I promise"

" Я считаю, что будет" Akilina whispered.

* * *

" Rico? Are you feeling well?' Ginger asked as she placed her hand on his forehead, she felt worried Rico just stared towards the wall for about an hour now, and that wasn't like Rico.

" Uh Huh" Rico said while sounding a little bit down, he didn't understand why he replied his memories of him in his childhood while he still resided in Antarctica, and why was it mostly about Akilina? His best childhood friend, he often wondered about her and how she was knowing her she was probably already married and had a family by now,but then again maybe she didn't. Just once Rico wished he could see her again and have their little adventures again.

" Okay" Ginger didn't really believe him but she went to see Kowalski who asked for her attention, she walked towards Kowalski's office leaving Rico alone, again. Why did he think that? And why in the world was he even having such lonely thoughts and lonely memories of him and Akilina? Did he really miss her that much that he wanted to see her and talk with her and see how her life was going, even though Akilina was great friend she could be bossy at some times. She was always determined for Rico to say something about how he was feeling, suppose it was better then asking if he liked her and whatnot, and to be frank he didn't. He just liked her as a friend. Nothing else or maybe.....

" Do you guys remember that gentoo penguin in Antartica? I remember I used to like her, wasn't her name something that started with an A or something?" Private started to ask, the question caught everyone off guard expecially Rico.

" Akilina" Rico whispered, but to his dismay everyone heard.

" Yeah that's her! We'll I heard that she's coming here to reside with the rockhopper sisters, at least that's what Thorn told me" Private announced.

What was she doing here? And why was Rico getting excited and nervous about it? Even he couldn't answer that.


	12. Revital

Chapter 12: Revital

An opening? Impossible, she's been lost in her mind for years, like a bird who can only see the world in a distance. Never sees the full picture but the setting she has been chosen to see. So how is it possible that she's able to have your rusted cage open after so many years of terrainery and depression? Instead she felt the world open up and finally say to her,

" Welcome, welcome and explore little one"

As soon as she showed her face in the zoo, the rockhoppers greeted her as fast as they possibly could, in Akilina's eyes they were pushy, just a bit, by the way that they took her stuff and showed her room and fought over who would talk to her first. Even though she was grateful she really wanted to see someone she missed the most. Rico.

After a while she felt as if the black hole in her heart, finally had started to reverse it's affects.

Sarah had sat beside her and watched her carefully, she never took a sip of tea or said a word, instead stared into space with such a look of sadness, had she portrayed this look for years? The look had been itched into her skin by the way she wore the frown. Sarah sat closer to her admiring how beautiful she had been.

" Akilina, what a beautiful name what orgin are you from?" Sarah asked, hoping to work a conversation.

" I'm Russian, I was born in captivity in a Russian zoo, I just learned Russian from there" No change in her emotions of tone, Sarah narrowed her eyes at the lonely, undisturbed beaut penguin.

" That explains your accent I suppose" Sarah finished while sipping a bit of tea, she sent the others to make Akilina's room for her, by the way she was now she would probably be a bore in Sarah's eyes and as well as her soldiers.

" I'm sorry Sarah, I don't mean to pass off as a saddened girl but, I long to be with someone" Akilina said finally staring towards Sarah, her look had changed to determination and her eyes sparkled with such admiration for someone, Sarah had never seen that look in anyone, not even her soldiers.

She such a smile, that Sarah surprised herself, she hadn't smiled like that in years. She looked up at Sarah.

" Well I mustn't be standing in your way dear"

Akilina's expression lit right up, Sarah smiled brighter and watched as Akilina climbed up the ladder and went to met her beloved. She took another sip of tea and looked up towards the opening, Akilina left it open but by the way the moon shined through, it was artistic in Sarah's calming eyes.

* * *

Rico....Rico....Rico remember my promise? I haven't lost it or abandoned it. Akilina ran as fast as she could on the walkways, her feet barely touched the ground, maybe once or twice or maybe more. In her mind she was flying and gliding through the air, passing every exhibit in such speeds that she couldn't be looked at. She could tell he was up ahead, her heart knew it. Grasping her mermaid's purse necklace, which she rarely took off she could tell that her heart and soul were correct about Rico's coordinates.

As soon as she touched the cold metal bars, covered with specs of snow, she looked towards the frozen waters and ice block in the middle, she smiled and started to climb, the numbing pain had no affect on her as she felt her body banging off the cold metal bars. Her eyes wide open in determination as he reached the top with huge banister toppings, she let herself fall with a smack across the ice, she stood up and walked towards the ice block.

Akilina looked around for an opening, surely there must have been a place were they bunked, then it struck her, the fishbowl. She kicked it aside and sure enough a dark, narrow tunnel existed. Slipping down it and landing on a platform, Akilina's eyes adjusted to her surroundings.

There in the corner was Private, he smiled brightly and walked over towards her, she remembered that he had a crush on her, better question was which one didn't? Slowly she embraced him and stepped back to look at him.

" Private been a while, you were just a baby when I last saw you" Akilina complimented.

" Yep well I'm grown up now and I'm a soldier, I'm one of Skipper's men" Private made himself stand tall and he also puffed out his chest, still trying to win me over, Akilina smiled to herself.

" Who's Skipper? I don't rememeber a Skipper in Antartica" Akilina pondered her mind to try to remember a penguin with that specific name, however she couldn't find of one.

" I am Skipper Ma'am" Akilina turned to see a penguin stepping out of a doorway, he was a little taller than Private, just by inches. He had a flat hairline as well as bright saphire eyes, they were so beautiful it reminded her of Rico's, speaking of which where was he?

" Nice to meet you, I'm Akilina" Akilina shook his flipper as she gazed around the room looking for him.

" If your looking for Rico he's in with Kowalski and Ginger, I was just in there myself, Kowalski's trying to find what's wrong with his daughter" Skipper looked worried and asked Akilina to follow him.

Inside of Kowalski's office, Akilina could see Rico and 2 other figures standing beside a bed, she could hear of a child sobbing. She stumbled closely trying to surprise Rico as well, she could feel his presence as soon as she stood near him. Oh the temptations to touch him and hold him was so aggravating that Akilina would be gritting her teeth if she had any.

" What's wrong Tally, please tell mommy?" Ginger asked, well hopefully she was Ginger to Akilina, she certainly was an odd looking penguin, she never saw a penguin that looked like a duck and had a huge tail either. She looked at Skipper and he nodded, he would tell her later.

" My stomach hurts" Tally said rubbing her stomach, Kowalski was staring at her with his 3-D glasses on, he took them off bluntly and the look of worry surrounded his facial features.

" Don't tell me it's the affects of PMS already!" Kowalski started to freak out, Ginger smacked him once and glared.

" No she's too young even for her advantages" Ginger said staring at Tally for a moment before picking her up, she too was weird she had her mother's tail. Akilina was confused by the type of breed she was.

Ginger went to leave the room, as soon as she saw Akilina she nodded and smiled, then continued towards the main room, Kowalski did the same as he followed Ginger. Akilina felt a huge gap between her and Rico. Her breath exhilarated and her heart started to race, slowly she felt herself move closer to him.

" Rico..." She whispered to herself, She felt herself grasp for his flipper and stand close to him. When she did she felt herself let go, she remembered how much she must have caused him in his life.

" Rico"

Rico turned around and when he saw her, his eyes bulged and then he stared at her, Akilina never thought she seen Rico do this in her life before, he put his flipper around her waist and pulled her close, slowly he leaned closer to her and put his lips against hers. Akilina closed her eyes in response and slowly let it take over her, she realised that he still liked her. Even after what she did to him, or did he even think of that? In his kiss response it meant that he didn't, he missed her just as much as she missed him. Rico pulled back slowly and Akilina still held onto him, she smiled and buried her face in his chest. This time Rico approved and he put an assuring flipper around her body.

" I missed you" Akilina whispered as a couple of tears spilled from her eyes.

" So did I" Rico's gruff voice replied.


	13. A New Dawn

Chapter 13: A New Dawn

Many years had passed in the penguin's exhibit, they all celebrated Tally's first Christmas with her. And Tally grew to be a beautiful young Plenguin.

Skipper and the others all started aging, none of them mind now that they had new recruits for the team, it was time for the ceremony. All the penguins stood tall as a grey haired Skipper stood in front of them, each wore a look of nervousness as well as pride, there was something different about these new recruits.

" Tally" Skipper's voice boomed, Tally stepped up and walked towards Skipper, she saluted and was given a clipboard and a crayon, Tally studied it carefully and looked up towards Skipper confused and puzzled. Skipper smiled a warm smile and explained.

" Tally, you are now the official options woman, congratulations" Tally could hear her father start to cry. She beamed proudly and walked away.

" Max" A small brown colored penguin walked up, proud as she walked she kept a serious face as her golden eyes meet with his, she smiled as she felt Skipper's embrace. Skipper then saluted and Max mirrored him.

" Maxine, you are now the official head of the team" Max smiled and before she turned away she smiled and said.

" Thank you Daddy," Max also smiled towards Marlene, who smiled in response at her daughter.

" Hope" Hope walked up she was a beautiful penguin with calmed down blood red eyes, she was rolly polly like her father and she had long streaks of blond streaming down her body.

Skipper smiled and patted her on the back, instead of the usual beatings he used to recieve. Hope smiled and turned towards Private and Thorn who were holding hands and smiling proudly at their daughter.

" And finally last but not least, Alisa"

Alisa stumbled up towards Skipper, she had a fan tail like her mother and she had a pink bow on her head holding up little pieces of hair, the feminine Mohawk counterpart to her father. Her ocean blue eyes sparked as Skipper gave her a pink and purple flamed flamethrower. Immediately Alisa swallowed it whole and clapped, Rico started to cry loudly and Akilina smiled proudly at their daughter.

All of them went to the ice block and bowed, the parents left and returned towards the ice block and let the new elite fighting force train in peace.

And thus this ends the Ginger and Kowalski story, surely you must be curious of how I was able to pinpoint every ones expression at once, I will not tell but give you one hint of my identity.

My Granddaughter's so cute.

The End

* * *

And end my Ginger and Kowalski story, I hope you'd like it as much as I enjoyed writing it, now I'm working on a new project, 9 fan fictions God I love that movie but not as much as I love penguins!

See ya guys

1995penguin


End file.
